Red Vs Blue Derek The Red Chronicles
by Anonymous fanz
Summary: When a mission to investigate Simulation trooper deaths leads to a greater conflict than west was expecting. Sequel to Agent Virge chronicles.
1. The investigation

I'm back. Again. Well first things first, disclaimer.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S

_italics=PSI_

...

West's POV

I landed the ship at a Project freelancer simulation trooper outpost. No sign of anyone. All I could see was death. When did this happen? _While we received the message, they mentioned behind attacked by someone called the red._ so you think the one other sim troopers did this. I don't think they have anyone with that kind of skill here considering that the UNSC would have taken them. I accessed a computer. A camera showed something fast kill all of the blue team. _That thing did this. We should check the outposts not attacked. _I got in the ship. Only a few bases were left. I noticed something about the bases not attacked.

...

I flew to another outpost. It was the sidewinder outpost. They sent a signal to "Red command" that they caught two blues. I landed since it might be worth investigating. I could see Texas tied up. And some light blue guys. A lot of them were doing something. I took out my battle rifle for a better look. I could see that something was up.I saw Wyoming with his sniper pointed to some guys.

"Hey Wyoming!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear. He looks. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" He said.

"Frag!"

"Frag who?"

"Frag out!" I sent a grenade at him. He went flying off of his rock. I then took advantage of Psi's S.S. Distortion unit to get over to guys he was aiming at.

...

One in black looked me. Well he was greenish blue with black."Who the hell are you!" He yelled.

"Agent West Virginia. I came here to investigate the increasing number of deaths in the red and blue teams." I said. I don't think they should know the war is a lie. "Do any of you know anything about The Red?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's the reason we ended up here. He took Tex's AI, Came with some weird vehicle and shot me, kidnapped a medic and the red teams robot, and then went on a rampage." The black and green blue guy said.

"Who are you people." I asked.

"I'm Michael J. Caboose." The blue guy said.

"I'm Donut." The pink one said.

"Just call me sarge." The red one said.

"I'm uh, Simmons." The dark red one said Nervously.

"And I'm Tucker." The Black and green blue guy said. He was about to say something when someone fired a sniper at us. _I think that's the red!_

"Let's get over there!" I shouted.

...

We arrived where the sniper was fired. Some guy in black was there. "You won't Stop me! I have Lopez The Heavy on my side. And I've finished the secret weapon!" The red began shouting. "Lopez! Do it!" He said excitedly. The robot said something in a language I'm not familiar with. After that a storm appeared. Well that was well timed. _Thunderstorms are not part of sidewinders natural weather. I think he has the robot causing it. _What!_  
_

"Oh, Samson's back hair. They found our secret weapon. I developed a weather control device, but I was missing one critical piece of technology to make it work." Sarge said.

"Yes! I stole D batteries from the gas station. It was easy after everyone in it died!" The red said with more excitement in his voice. This guy is insane! One of the light blue guys came. I could here a ticking sound.

"What's going on?" He asked. _I'm picking up some high megaton readings from him. _you can detect megatons! _yes. At these levels he could kill us all if he doesn't leave!_

"You want the long version or the short? Basically you've got a fifty megaton bomb in your gut—" Sarge said

"Ten sir." Simmons corrected.

"And Lopez is about to kill us all." Sarge resumed.

"That didn't make any sense, what's the long version?" The light blue guy asked.

"That was the long version. The short version is "we're boned." Tucker answered.

"Hey Grif, are you okay?" Simmons said to a yellowish orange guy.

"I've done hard time, Simmons. I'm not the man you used to know." Grif answered.

"Hard time? We were only separated for five hours." Simmons said.

"You forget you moved between planets. Time travels different on them. On sidewinder, one day is not a lot of time." I noted. _How __many time's have I reminded you that?_ Shut up PSI!

"Hah! You just let me grab this thing!" The red said. He now had a rocket launcher. _Should have kept an eye on him!_ Shut up PSI! The red fired. everyone took cover.

"Not so fast, O'Malley! Maybe we can't stop you, but I know who can!" Simmons said. Several Sim troopers came from a teleporter.

"NOOOOOO! I KILLED MOST OF THEM!" The red yelled. They began yelling random stuff.

"Hey guys, you want your flag?" Simmons asked. The sim troopers looked at him. "He's the one that has it!"

The sim troopers charged. The red called to someone called Doc before getting attacked. He began Striking all of them with the rocket. But they don't seem to relent. They should slow him down long enough to plan something. "We should disarm the bomb." I said.

"Right." Sarge said. The light blue guy got hit by lightning.

"YOWOOHOOHOO!" He screamed.

"Hold still, son, this'll just take a second." Sarge said before kneeling down In front of the light blue guy. _There is no way that bombs coming out unless..._

"Don't you ever install anything above the waist?" The light blue guy said. I looked at him, and saw robot parts. _Or cyborg parts!_ SHUT UP PSI!

"That's the last place you'd ever look!" The red shouted as he kicked a blue guy.

"Oh no! That last lightning bolt fused the detonator! There's no way to turn this thing off." Sarge said.

"Try Manually disarming it." I suggested.

"That won't work! we specifically designed it so that I wouldn't be able to defuse it." The red shouted as he smacked a red armored guy into the floor. "We are all going to die in a brilliant explosion. And more importantly, grif dies before I do!" He shouted with joy.

"Who's idea was that!?" I asked.

"Mine! In case I fell in to the wrong hands, and was brainwashed to help the blues." Sarge said.

"Nice thinking, sir." Simmons said. _It actually is. The bomb is a fail safe._

"You had to get just one last asskiss in before we die, didn't you?" Grif said.

"When long after I'm dead, people will Remember me!" The red said. "Have you ever heard of Derek the red!? The guy who destroyed the sim troopers!" He said to himself.

"We have one option." I said pointing my grenade launcher at him. "I can EMP you and possibly disable the bomb." _I doubt that will work!_

"Wait, won't that kill me." Church said.

"Maybe. Are you a robot, or cyborg." I responded.

"Robot." He answered.

"Then you probably will die." I answered. I fire but the grenade gets shot by a sniper. "WHAT!"

"Sorry Private Tucker, but I always get my man. Say good bye mate." Wyoming said. He was alive. Dammit!

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt, but... zero seconds." Simmons said.

"Crap!" I say.

"What? Oh, son of a—" says cut off by an explosion.


	2. Planning an attack

I am back again. I have gone back to the sate I was in when I first started writing fanfics. The one where I can't stop writing fanfics.

Gary: What is this place.

me: Where I make stuff. Like that sign you have to read.

Gary: Anonymous fanz does not own anything.

Me: I think you left out a piece.

Gary: West and psi belong to his bro.

me: Dammit Gary!

...

I woke up on some beach. How did that happen. _I teleported us to safety. How ever, Wyoming tried to leave by moving forward in time which caused a feedback that sent us with him. Either that or he sent us forward in time to save us for unknown reasons._ Ok. Well I better get going.

...

West's POV

I was searching the island for anything when I found Texas. "Hey, Tex. Whats going on." I asked.

"Omalley is in that base." she said quickly, pointing to the wind mill. I remember this place. I helped Virge and Mass retake it from the heretics. Virge also Killed one of their leaders here. _Technically he cut his hand off here and killed him later._ Not the point.

"I thought he was called the Red." I said.

"He was called that before my AI, Omalley took over." Tex explained. "All I know about him is that he is a mercenary who was looking something in the canyon before I got there."

"We should find a way to take out Omalley." I said.

"I created a bomb from some robot parts nearby. I plan on using it to destroy Omalley." Tex explained.

"I was in that base before. I know a way to get that bomb inside, but I'll need a distraction." I said.

...

"Come in, does anyone hear me? Over." Tex said into the radio."This is Freelancers Tex and West looking for anyone from the Blood Gulch Outposts, do you read. Over." She continued. "I have found O'Malley's base. I repeat, I have found O'Malley's base." She said. "They seem to be holed up in some kind of a fortress. I'm not sure how I got here, but if you can read this, I need you to get to us as fast as you can."

"Our coordinates are two two niner delta, by one point three seven gamma." I said. "We need you to get any help you could bring here as quickly as you possibly can." I continued.

...

They finally got here. "What took you guys so long to get here?" Tex asked.

"There's six of us, and this is only a three seater jeep. Half of us had to sit on someone else's lap." Sarge explained. _man that must suck!_

"It was a great road trip. My favourite part was when Grif tried to change gears, and he accidentally—" Donut began.

"ugh, please, let's not tell the story. Is there somewhere I can wash my hands?" Grif said.

"The beach is right over there." I said pointing to my left. "Anyway, Omalley is in this Fortress. Fortunately, it hasn't been used in years, so he is still getting defenses ready." I explained.

"He's got some help, one of those religious nuts you guys picked up." Tex noted.

"Oh, I like them. They were funny." Caboose commented.

"Caboose, they tried to kill you because of a flag." Tucker said.

"I try not to remember the bad things about people." Caboose replied.

"That's all they tried to do, there were no good things." Tucker said.

"Except help us fight Omalley while we were dealing with the bomb, remember." I reminded.

"Not really. I have a really bad memory—wow look, a beach!" Caboose said. _This one is not very smart is he._

"Shut up Caboose." Sarge said. "What's yer plan, Tex?"

"Well first we have to breach the outer wall." Tex explained.

"Oh. I love breaching!" Caboose said Excitedly.

"Then, we have to get past another wall." She said.

"Two walls? Some people are so materialistic." Tucker commented.

"It's not exactly a wall. It's a building mostly constructed inside a mountain." I explained.

"The second wall has a guard tower, and an enormous razor-sharp spinning blade." Tex said.

"You mean the wind mill? We only need to worry about that when theres a hurricane, but they only come in Spring or fall. That thing goes up to 300 miles per Hour. then. With out a storm, yo. Would be lucky to see it move 3 miles per minute" I explained.

"After that, we have to pass the gun turrets, and break in to the building." Tex continued.

"And then we attack O'Malley." Sarge said.

"No. That's when we plant, this." Tex corrected.

"...We're planting a volleyball?" Caboose asked.

"No! It's a bomb." I explained.

"We're planting a volleybomb?" Caboose asked.

"I've scouted a location inside the base where we can set it off and take the whole place down. I marked the spot with a big X." Tex explained.

"You scouted it?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Tex replied.

"If you got past the two walls, the huge wind mill, the gun turrets, and made it all the way in to the fortress, why didn't you just plant the bomb then instead of putting a big X on the floor?" Tucker asked.

"I can't carry it." Tex said.

"What?" Grif said in disbelief.

"What was that?" Simmons asked.

"I need one of you idiots to carry it. I don't have the upper body strength to move it on my own." Tex explained.

"See, girls act like they're so tough, but the first time they need someone to move a couch, who do they call." Grif said. I stared at him. "Please don't kill me."

"Ahh, go ahead and kill him. We could use the armor for spare parts. Here, this thing doesn't look so heavy, let me t-yooo that thing ain't movin'!" Sarge said.

"I can carry it." Caboose said.

"I doubt that is happening with out a strength unit or something." I noted.

"No it's true, he's got crazy strength. Church and I think it's God's way of compensating." Tucker said. _With brute stupidity comes brute strength._

"See..." Caboose said as he lifted the bomb.

"Well that means it's easier to do my plan." I said.

"What is your plan?" Tucker asked.

"The same as Tex's except mine has small team gets the bomb inside while the rest distracts. The team with bomb duty is going to be me and Caboose." I explained.

"Come on, no way it can be that bad. Let me give it a—" Grif said before trying and failing to lift the bomb.

"You aren't doing better, are you." I commented As he groaned, trying to lift it.

"Okay, you can carry it." He said to caboose.

"Alright, then we'll storm in there, blow up O'Malley, leave Grif for dead, and maybe find some clues about what happened to Church and Lopez." Sarge said.

"Omalley has the brown robot with him. Haven't seen the blue one though." I noted.

"Lopez is in the building?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah. well his head is." I said.

"We can't blow up the base." Sarge Yelled.

"Wait let me get this straight. The biggest threat we know of is in that building, and you don't want me to blow it up?" Tex said.

"We can't, we need Lopez's head. It has valuable information stored in it." Simmons said.

"Well if you can get it before the bomb goes off take it. Or you could see if you can find what you need from the rubble." I said.

"Come on, we can't lift a bomb but we can dig through rubble?" Grif asked.

"Sorry, but there is no way I'm letting O'Malley get away this time."

"Just hire them." Tucker said.

"What?" Grif asked.

"I'm not a mercenary." I responded.

"Hire her to help you get Lopez back. She'll do anything for money." Tucker explained.

"That's not true." Tex said.

"It's not? I'll give you ten bucks to tear off Grif's arm." Tucker said.

"Which one's Grif?" She asked.

"See, she's not even really on the Blue Team. She was just paid to come help us." Tucker explained.

"He's Grif." Grif said, pointing to Simmons.

"I thought you were Grif!" I said.

"How do we pay her, we don't even have any money. We don't even know what money is in the future." Simmons said.

"I don't think we went that far into the future." I said. _We probably haven't._

"Have her do this for you, and then you guys owe her a favour. That's how these freelancers get stuff done, right?" Tucker said.

"That'll work. I'll help you, and then the two of you have to do something for me." Tex said.

"Wait just a second. What would we have to do?" Grif asked.

"Why are you worried. Chances are you won't have to do anything considering your worthless." I said.

"She has a point." Simmons said.

"Alright let's go—" i say getting cut off by caboose dropping the bomb.


	3. An attack

I'm another update. Cause I can't stop writing them.

Lopez: ¿Qué es este

Me: I don't speak Spanish well. Just read the sign.

lopez: AnonymousFanz no posee nada, Excepto West, Psi, y Derek Númerous Rojos

me: You said it right?

lopez: Si

me: I don't trust you!

...

"So this is the plan. Team A, everyone but me and caboose Charge into the base, while me and Caboose, Team B, sneak in through the side entrance and plant the bomb." I reviewed one last time. _If some one needs it repeated, I'm—_

"Why are you and Caboose on Team B?" Grif asked.

"Because I'm the one who was there before, and we need someone to guard the bomb carrier. The read only saw me once. He has no idea that I'm still with you. The less people he notices aren't here the better." I explained._  
_

"Won't he notice Caboose isn't here?" Simmons asked.

"He might think you never found him." I said. _Probably will think that. Maybe._

"Lets go!" Tex said.

...

The other team was receiving Machine gun fire. _As long as the gunners are focused on them, we can get inside undetected._ Lets do this. Me and caboose began walking toward the pipes near the side. I went up them as if they were a ramp. I went through the entrance first. No one was inside. Caboose followed me in. "Let's find that X." I said.

...

"Hello? Caboose, is that you? Can you hear me?" I suddenly heard someone say.

"Church?" Caboose asked. I realized the who the voice was. It was the robot that had the bomb in him.

...

I found the reds. Great. "Guys! I found something!" I yelled.

"Lopez's Head?" Sarge asked.

"Someone meaner!" Caboose said.

"OMalley?" Sarge asked.

"Meaner!" Caboose said.

"You found someone meaner than the guy trying to destroy the universe?" Grif asked.

"Just come over here!" I yelled.

"Caboose, is that you? Can you hear me?" Church said on the computer.

"Church. I can hear you. Can you hear me." Caboose answered.

"Caboose, is that you? Can you hear me?" Church repeated.

"Church. I can hear you. How are you?" Caboose responded.

"Caboose, is that you? Can you hear me?" Church said again. _Either this is a recording, or He is damaged._

"This might be a recording." I warned.

"Quiet, I wanna see how long this lasts." Grif said.

"Church. I can hear you. Do you miss me?" Caboose said.

"Move over, brainiac, let me see if I can get the rest of this thing to play." Sarge said.

"I carried the bomb and found Church. I, am a very important person." Caboose said.

"Yes we're very impressed..." Grif said.

"Hmm. I think I can reroute power from the main coupling to the memory storage compartment. Grif, we may have to use some of your circuitry from your armor's life support system." Sarge said. _That won't work nor kill grif._

"Or, I could just hit the play button." Grif said.

"Are you sure? I'm already down here." Sarge said.

"You realize that probably won't to kill Grif, right!" I said.

"Dammit!" Sarge yelled.

"Pressing play." Grif said.

"Caboose, I know you're there. I'm leaving this message from two thousand years in the past. Whatever you do, don't. touch. anything. Apparently you're this culture's version of the apocalypse. You're going to destroy this building, and somehow bring about doom for their entire race." Church said. _So is he actually hear right now. I mean he is a robot, so he should be able to survive until now._

"MNMMMNNOOOOO... that doesn't sound like me. I like people. And buildings also." Caboose said. _It's the bomb!_

"Oh crap! Caboose, I think the bomb Is what caused whatever Church is talking about!" I said.

"Oh. We should probably stop it. It's already on the X." Caboose Said.

"I think we'd better get outta here." Grif said.

"Whatever you do, don't touch the glowing weapon thing they have stored there." Church said.

"I think he means The Heretic leaders sword, which is lying around somewhere by the wind Mill." I explained

"And if you do, definitely don't bring it in to the main building." Church continued.

"What's up, dawgs?" Tucker said as he and donut arrived.

"You have the Heretic Sword! Shit!" I yelled. _What could the sword by bringing in here do. I think he mixed it up for the bomb._

"Otherwise the whole place is gonna lock down, and you're gonna be trapped." Church explained. _Oh. OhH. OOHH!_

"Automatic garage door, cool!" Donut said.

"This isn't a garage!" I corrected.

"Would you stop saying bad things that come true! Or... say them ten seconds earlier!" Caboose said to the recording.

"Tex! Don't detonate the bomb!" I yelled through the radio.

"I don't have a detonator, it's on a timer." Tex said.

"A countdown timer?" Grif asked.

"Regardless of what type of counter, we have until that's done to do something!" I yelled.

"I think we might be in trouble. Ah fudgepumps." Sarge said.

"Just don't touch anything, don't look at anything, don't breathe on anything." Church said before the message ended. The screen now says 'T minus three minutes'

"Just three minutes left on the bomb!" Sarge said.

"AHH! We're all gonna explode and die!" Donut said, panicking.

"Simmons come over here, help me chew on this wall. We can eat our way out!" Grif said.

"Theres not enough time!" I yelled.

"Is the entrance we took blocked." Caboose asked. I looked. _yep!_

...

the screen read T minus Two minutes. "Two minutes. well nice knowing you I'll be leaving." I said.

"How? No one can get out." Grif Asked.

"I'll just teleport out of here." I answered.

"Why don't you take us too." Simmons asked.

"Because my only brings my armor and small, near proximity items. If I go past the maximum mass limit, Things could get messy. In other words, If I bring you, None of use will survive." I explained. I then Teleported on top of the mountains, where I found tex. _Now to wait and watch the explosion!_

...

_Why isn't the bomb exploding. It should have went off!_ I don't know. Let's go back and see. when we got back inside, I could see Church. "Where have you been!" I asked.

"It's a long story." He answered. _Damn You!_


	4. Derek returns!

Wow. I'm back again. I have been working on my walking dead and xmen the past few days. They could be up any day now.

Robot number two: *Unintelligible noises*

me: Read the thingy there and you go.

robot number two: *more Unintelligible noises*

me: I should probably get a robot that speaks English next time.

...

"You got this thing where?" Church asked.

"Right up there." Tucker answered, referring to the windmill.

"That's where we left it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Church asked.

"Last time I was here, these aliens that left the main faction took it over as their main base. So me, my cousin and his team were sent in to capture the leader. My cousin fought the leader, slicing off one of his hands and leaving the sword around there." I explained. "Later, the leader killed most of the squad, the ship we were transporting him on's crew, and attempted to begin an attack on earth. The three that survived became freelancers years later. I was one of them, obviously." I added. _Like it matters._

"So... You went back in time, and didn't change... anything?" Caboose asked.

"Uh yeah, I was just like a, passive observer." Church answered.

"I would have tried to save your life. ...From me!" Caboose said.

"Yeah I didn't think of that." Church said. _Bullshit!_

"I doubt caboose would be smart enough to think of that, much less you not think of it." I noted.

"Uh,Hey, Tucker I don't think it's a good idea that you're keeping that thing." Church said. _Changing the subject? He's hiding something!_

"You're just pissed because you don't have one." Tucker said.

"No, you must have me confused with Tex. She's been staring at you non-stop since you found that thing." Church said.

"That's not true." Tex said.

"Then why haven't you looked at me the entire time I've been talkin'?" Church asked.

"I'm looking at you right now." tex said, still looking at the sword.

"Nu-ho you're not!" Church said.

"I've already seen you. Not too impressed." Tex said.

"I would have tried to save Tex, too..." Caboose continued.

"Well I didn't Caboose, I didn't try to save me, I didn't try to save Tex, and I sure as hell didn't make millions of copies of myself trying to keep the bomb from goin' off." Church said.

"The same million guys that looked just like you that I saw as I got to sidewinder" I asked.

"Uh..."was all church got out.

"Man, that thing is really shiny." Tex noted.

"Yep." Tucker said.

"Tucker man, I still think- computer told me that thing is a very important relic, for some ancient culture. I wouldn't go swinging it around like that." Church warned.

"Not ancient. The heretics are still around. They just lost most of their people to the main alien faction." I corrected.

"What do you know about them." Church asked.

"They were members of the main alien faction, the covenant, but they decided to leave for unknown reasons. When this happens, the covenant promotes some random elite who dishonored himself, into an arbiter, giving him control of their military. They usually get sent on suicide missions, so they never last to long. One attacked to retrieve the leader, which is how he got lose and killed who the arbiter hadn't." I explained.

"Damn. So what does that have to do with anything." Tucker responded.

"The heretics, and maybe some covenant, will want you dead. Considering that they own this planet, you might want to hide that thing."

...

As i was leaving I noticed something was lying in a corner. No wait, someone was in a corner. "Hey! Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh, what the hell?" He said. He sounded like he was just waking up. "Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled. I realized it was the red.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"The last thing I remember was that damn blue guy on the fucking radio. And Lopez. And that fucking Spanish song. I can't get it out of my head!" He said. The reds and blues arrived.

"Whoa. Derek! Your back!" Simmons said. Derek?

"What happened? Where did I go? When did I go? Why did I go?" Derek asked.

"You got hijacked by Tex's AI omega. It looks like he ditched your body to escape when the base locked down earlier." I explained.

"AI? Tex's AI? But Donut killed Tex! The AI should have died with her." he asked.

"Well Tex isn't dead, neither was Omalley." I said.

"Omalley went into caboose, one of the blues. He later took over you when I was trying to get you off your radios." Tucker explained.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THERE WAS A EVIL AI THAT WAS GOING TO TAKE OVER IF WE DIDN'T. YOU KNOW WE WOULDN'T DO IT JUST BECAUSE YOU ASK!" Derek yelled. _Damn, he is pissed!_


	5. The counterattack

I'm working on my RvB again. I am constantly working some of my other works too, but this I keep coming back to.

me: Francisco Montegue Zanzibar, do the disclaimer.

Frankie Zan:...

Me: You can talk right?

Frankie Zan:(Unintelligible beeping)

me: Crap.

...

West's POV

"Derek?" I asked. This is not going anywhere. "We need to know what you know about Omalley's plans." I asked.

"I don't remember. If I did, I would tell you. I am pretty sure I lost some of my own memories. While he was in my head." Derek answered. _Maybe theirs a clue somewhere..._

"Can you remember anything from when Omalley was inside you." I asked. _I think the answer is no!_

"I Remember wanting to shut that blue guy up. Those annoying guys from the other bases. Something about the sword and a alien, then nothing. I think he blocked bits a pieces he didn't want me to know." Derek explained. _Intresting, intresting._ "I remember the guy in white. I remember lopez. I remember the leprechaun." he said. _Wait, What!?_

"Leprechaun?" I asked. That one doesn't make sense to me.

"This little green guy with the guy in white." Derek answered. I think he means gamma.

"Oh. The AI." I said.

"What ever it is. I Know the sword is part of it. He didn't want one of us to find it though. He was never looking for it Either. I think he wanted one of his pawns to get it." Derek said.

"What do you mean one of his pawns?" I asked.

"He has a lot of friends. Each with a part in his plans. Plans I can't remember." Derek said. Suddenly I heard plasma fire.

...

Derek's POV

I don't know what that was, but it wasn't good. I looked outside. Robots. Lots of robots. I fired one of the machine guns on them. I realized that my team was running from one. I charged toward it, shooting every robot ahead of me with my assault rifle. "GUYS!" I yelled to my team as they got in a warthog. "Run! I'll keep them from following. If I die, my only regret is that grif isn't dead yet!" I yelled as they left.

...

West's POV

as soon as I got to the robots, fully armed, they were dead. Derek was standing, staring at what was left. "You killed them?!" I asked.

"No. They were like that when i got here. If I knew that, I wouldn't have had my team leave me behind." Derek said. So he is the only red here.

"So your team is gone." Church asked.

"Yep. Except me, but I'm headed out once I got a vehicle." Derek answered. "well, we better figure out what robots this slow, were supposed to accomplish." Derek said. _It's a distraction isn't it?_

...

My ship finally arrived. Suddenly Derek was sprinting over here.

"Can you give me a ride to blood gulch? It's not far." He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

...

Derek's POV

I got dropped of in the middle of the canyon. When I arrived, sarge was doing something. He had donut doing some work, they also had a skull and wrench out. What the hell? "Hey guys, I'm back." I said.

"Just in time. You can still win." Sarge said. What?

"Win what, sir?" I asked.

"Simmons position as second in command." Sarge said. Huh? "You see, put simply, Simmons went crazy after we time traveled, and imagined a tank passing by." What?

"Ok, sir, I'll see if I can win." I said. What do I have to do?

...

I got a call from Simmons on the teams radio. I created a program to redirect them for us. I didn't answer since it was Simmons.

"Sarge, can you hear me, Sarge, come in. Sarge, Sarge do you read me, this is Simmons, come in." Simmons said over the radio.

"This is Red Army, Blood Gulch Outpost Omega 1, where we don't stop until every blue is dead." The answering program said. It sounded close enough to me, that Simmons may not realize it isn't.

"Derek, Let me talk to Sarge." Simmons said.

"Sorry, But you are not allowed a direct radio link with sarge." The program said.

"Derek, put sarge on." Simmons said.

"Sorry, But you are not allowed a direct radio link with sarge." The program repeated.

"Derek, Put Sarge On!" Simmons yelled.

"Sorry, but you are not allowed a direct radio link With sarge" the program said once more. "Would you like to leave a message?" The program asked.

"Uhg. Would you just tell him that I've captured the Blue Base and...and taken possession of their tank." Simmons said.

"Message recorded. Have a nice day." The program ended.

...


	6. The Heretic

West's POV

Since command believed omega is still a treat, I got sent back to Zanzibar. I landed, and found the blue team talking to an elite. "Who's the alien?" I asked.

"You're back?" Church asked.

"Yeah. Apparently the UNSC considers Omalley a threat. So I have to find him." I explained.

"We don't know who the alien is." Tucker said. "Okay. Church, is trying to get a translator. So that we can talk to each other." Tucker sad slowly to the alien.

"If he isn't speaking English, he probably doesn't know it." I said.

"What? I'm talking to Caboose." Tucker said.

"Oh. That makes sense." I said.

"I don't understand. Are—are—are you Hungary? Tucker are you Hungary? Are you cold?" Caboose asked. _I think talking slowly is making it __**Harder **__for him to_ understand.

"What? No."

"Do you need a blanket? Tucker, do you want some hot dogs in a blanket?"

"Dammit no, Caboose I'm not cold, I don't want a hot dog, and if you put mustard in my fucking sheets again I'm gonna kill you."

"Okay gargantuan alien, now that we have decided to keep you, you need a real name. I vote for Fluffy." Caboose said.

"He has a name. We just don't know what it is because he never said what it was." I said.

"Why don't we just ask him? Hey alien dude, what's your name? Name. I am Tucker. This is Church. That's Bitch-pants McCrabby." Tucker said.

"Hey!"

"Well that's what we call you."

"Not me, I call you Mrs. McCrabby."

"Thanks."

"What, is your name?" Caboose asked.

"Hernk Hernk" the elite said. Psi, can you translate that. _I dunno. My heretic is a bit rusty._

"What, is your name?"

"Hernk Hernk" The elite repeated.

"Either that's his name, or he doesn't know what we're saying." I said.

"Glawrg" _He's grunting._

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" Tucker said.

"Their aliens. To them it could be the coolest name ever for all we know about them." I noted.

"Hey, big alien, is your name Honk Honk?" Church asked.

"Lawrg" the alien said. _He said yes._

"Hey wait a second, I think blarg means yes. Alien, does blarg mean yes?" Church asked. _Lawrg means yes, not blarg. Slight difference._

"Blarg" the elite said. _That means no._

"Lawrg means yes. Blarg means no. Trust me, my AI was programmed by a guy who could speak most of the aliens language." I said.

"You have a AI?" Church said.

"Acurately, i have Virges AI, which he gave to me before he disappeared." I explained.

...

"Ok, what did you want me to see." I asked Tex.

"The bomb I made, turns out to have a mind of it's own." Tex explained. "It was made from robot parts. The parts came from an alien robot."

"And maybe the intelligence too. It might speak the aliens language." I said.

"Exactly. I need you to carry It." Tex said.

"Why? You used to be able to carry stuff bigger than that." I asked.

"I died while I was in the canyon, so my new body isn't as strong." Tex answered.

"How did you get a new body?" I asked.

"I was actually an AI the director made, but I convinced them that I am a ghost." Tex said. "Church, is actually one of the directors AI, the alpha."

"Shouldn't that thing be protected?" I asked.

"I am not sure why it was left alone. Maybe they hoped no one would ever bother looking in the simulation trooper sites." tex answersed. "Or maybe the guy that was went insane and quit. I mean, most of the simulation troopers are stupid. Not many people are devoted enough to stay with them."

"Any way, I'll just take the bomb." I said.

...

"Alright bomb, we need to talk." Tex said.

"Heh hehhh heh heh heh, talk about what, Butch? Workin' on cars, and pickin' up chicks?" The bomb said.

"Excuse me, is that any way to talk to a lady?" Tex said.

"A lady, who're you kiddin'? I bet you got more balls than a roman candle." The bomb joked. _He has a point._

"Uhg, I knew this was a bad idea."

"Hey Tex, why you got black armor, couldn't find any in flannel?"

"Listen jackass—"

"Flannel!"

"I put you together, I can take you apart."

"Hey whaddaya mean?"

"Bombs, come with remote detonators dumbass. And any time I want, I can just hit a button and you're just a memory. A very annoying, very insulting memory, but none-the-less, a memory."

"I think you're bluffin'. ...Dyke."

"Okay, strike two."

"Alright. Whaddaya want?"

"Well, when I built you, I used parts from an old protocol robot."

"Yeah, sure, and you also used parts from some of your more personal devices."

"Whoa—okay, can you use those protocol parts and translate what this alien thing is saying?"

"Of course! But what's in it for me?"

"Let's put it this way. You don't push my buttons, and I, don't push yours."

"Alright, fine. But I'm not translating any of that touchy-feely crap!"

"Deal. Come on." Tex said. I picked up the bomb. This thing is heavy. its like carrying two grifballs.

...

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I'm gonna let this happen." Church said.

"Why not. He can do it." I said.

"Yeah, I'm qualified." Andy agreed.

"Listen I don't doubt, that he can do it. I doubt that I want him to do it." Curch said.

"Why?"

"Well you know what Andy? You're not exactly the most diplomatic of individuals."

"That's bullshit! You're only saying that 'cause you're a racist."

"Racist- bombs are not a race!"

"I think he means toward robots. You blew up your loving tank, You stole the reds robot so you could use it as a body, then had them make two new robots to use as bodies, and the only reason your here, is because your looking for Texes AI, so you can kill it." I explained.

"We finally make contact with an alien being, and our first attempt at communication is gonna be through a bomb? Am I the only person who has a problem with this?" Church asked.

"Well unless you've got your English to Blarg-blarg dictionary, I don't think you got a choice, now do ya." Andy said.

"I had one of those, but I threw it out. It didn't have many pictures." Caboose said.

"Wait, the ones made by my cousin? Those are expensive! How did you get one?" I asked.

"I was given it by this guy. He was really nice." Caboose answered. That doesn't really answer my question but I don't care.

"I'm sure this'll be fine." Tex assured.

"You know I feel that I'm gonna regret this, but I feel even more that I just don't care, and that watching this whole thing unravel might be kinda interesting. Go for it." Church said. _Just like the director would. EXACTLY like the director would._

"Alright, where's the alien?"

"Oh shit, I forgot." Church said. I looked to see the alien smacking Tucker.

"Tucker pulled out his sword didn't he?"

...

Derek's POV

"Sir, Grif won't come and help."

"Son of a Ben 'n' Jerry, who's gonna help me eat all this ice cream we found?"

"Maybe donut and I could do it—" A tank shot was fired.

"Son of bitch!" I yelled.

"Aaaahh, we're under attack!"

"Derek, you formulate a retaliation strategy. I'll secure the rum raisin." Sarge ordered.

"Yes, sir! Come on donut!"

...

West's POV

"Oh-hohohoh, man. I'm gonna die."

"Blargh arg-honk, largh, lwargh." The alien said.

"What's he saying now Andy?" Caboose asked.

"Look guy, if you want me to translate for ya, you can't keep asking me every four seconds, what's he sayin' now Andy, what's he sayin' now? I'm gonna tell you what he's sayin', that's my freakin' job!"

"That's what he said? That's a weird thing to say. Uh, tell him I said okay, I will not ask any, more of uh... that and also, no."

"I think I need a translator just for Caboose."

"Wuarrrrgh!" _Virge heard that enough to deduce that it's some sort of battle cry or angry scream or something._

"Okay basically he's uh, he says he's pissed off."

"Oh rea—yea—no kidding. Tex, are we paying for this service?"

"Just give him a chance."

"Blargh, largh, wahublargh."

"He says he came to claim some type of thing, and that the teal one took the thing..."

"Blarg blaargh."

"And that now the thing is gone."

"Who's the teal one?"

"You are." I said.

"No way, I'm aqua. Teal's out." Tucker said.

"You do realize you aren't wearing the same armor as before church blew up." I noted.

"What?"

"Everyone got upgraded sometime after we got time jumped, but before we were awake to figure out we were sent to the future." I explained. "You also found the Heretic sword. This guy is a Heretic. Ergo, you moved the thing he was looking for, their relic sword thing." I said.

"Argh blargh!"

"He says it only works with the hero who passes the trial of the windmill, and retrieves it from his resting place. For everyone else, it might as well be broken."

"Trial? Please, I fell in a hole, that's not a trial. I'm startin' to like this culture though, any dude who trips is a hero. I'm pretty sure that makes Caboose God." Tucker said.

"The when you first got it, did any thing happen?" I asked.

"Well, it hurt a lot when I picked it up, but after that I was fine." Tucker answered.

"I think it sampled, your DNA, so only you can use it. The sword was original only useable by the Heretic leader, but he died. Since he died using the sword, The sword was aware that he died and activated a protocol to select a new user." I explained.

"Blargh blurg blabu blarg."

"And now you gotta go with him, to fulfill the prophecy."

"Fuck you."

"Blarg Blarg honk honk" _That is funny!_

"Heh heh heh, good one. Uh oh yeah, he... he's not too thrilled about it either."

"See I knew this was a bad idea. Sorry to fuck up your quest, dude, but I'm not goin'."

"Aaand if you don't go, he'll destroy the base, and kill everybody here."

"Have fun!" I said before teleporting to a nearby island.

...

I Grabbed the sniper. One shot left. If I'm going to use it, I should make it count. "Donut, is the defensive wall ready?"

"Defenses established!" Suddenly I heard an explosion. "Cancel that Derek, defenses are destroyed."

"Well, I better use the best Defense. A good offense!" I pointed my sniper. Let's see who I can hit. Simmons. In blue. Mostly. Talking to grif. Maybe he'll shoot grif. Eventually, he just took grif hostage. Maybe I can shoot both. Can't line the shot, Fuck!

"You win this round, blue!"

...

West's POV

after days of stalking the group, they eventually opened a door, and found some ship. I teleported to the ship. "I got it." I noticed the guys were yelling at the alien. _I can help operate the banshee for you._ I shot at some guards. Sim troopers. _Incoming missile. Take evasive action! Do a barrel-roll!_

"Oh shit!" I yelled, as I got hit. I crashed into the mountain.

"Tex! West!"

"Wyoming?"

"Connecticut!"

"That's a different freelancer!" I said.

"You destroyed my ship! Hope you got something to pay with other than your life!"

"All out of change at the moment. Get you next time. Cheerio!"

...


	7. Out of Mind

I'm back. I am really glad Virge's first story is doing so well.

York: What the hell?!

me: welcome. If you want to leave, just read the sign!

york: Or I could open the lock here.

me: It's a hololock.

york: Fuck! AnonymousFanz doesn't own anything except Derek, and west.

...

Derek's POV

"Donut, you head straight for Simmons, while I come from below. He will never expect me to come from beneath the base and free everyone. Not while your distracting him." I ordered. This is going to be the perfect rescue operation!

...

I shotgunned the two guards blocking the door Wyoming went through. Suddenly, a warthog hit me.

"Well well, look who abandoned her mates to follow me. I'm flattered of course, but you'll pardon me for not acting surprised, West." Wyoming said. "And it seems you've killed my two best guards. Oh bugger."

"Guess that makes us even for my ship." I yelled. I had that thing for barely a minute.

"Perish the thought, my dear. Tomorrow is pay day; you actually saved me quite a bit of money. Kill anyone else and I might have to start paying you commission."

"Where is he?" Tex said, coming out of Active camo.

"I see Tex came with you."

"Cut the shit. Where is he?"

"Yes, he asks about you too, Tex. It's almost as if you two are on the same mind."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry, but I can't play matchmaker today, I'm entirely too busy." Wyoming said. He drove off. I fired an EMP grenade, but it missed him by an inch.

"Fuck!" I yelled. _He probably used the TDU to predict that. You never stood a chance. _I hate that damn thing! Tex grabbed a sniper, and shot at Wyoming. A tracer shot.

...

I was watching an island, Coagulation I think. Tex went in with York. I didn't have my sniper this time, since Tex took it, so I could only watch. Not that my sniper was my best weapon. I couldn't save York, since the structure had too much cover for me to see Wyoming. I was able to frag him after that.

later, Wash arrived. "Looks like recover one is here." I said.

"West? What happened here?"

"Tex wanted to find her AI, since she apparently lost it to a sim trooper. After that, it ditched the trooper so tex wouldn't kill him. Wyoming knows who and where the AI is, which is why I chained him over there." I said.

"Prime display activated. Restoring functions." _He's activating the armor._

"Instruction: identify yourself."

"Executing; I am intelligence program Delta, as created for the special operative program Freelancer. I have been assigned to agent Foxtrot Twelve. Or, York. My assignee was recently killed in combat."

"I noticed. Hold on."

"Come in, Command. This is Recovery One. I've located the Delta A.I. He appears in tact."

"Roger Command. Recovery One out. Delta, instruction: run a full system diagnostic, with detail on armor components, analyze inventory."

"Executing, result: all components present. Armor at 70% peak capacity."

"Not bad for an old locksmith. Hey, need you to start a countdown for me. One hundred on the clock." _Slipspace Unit is Recharged! _

I teleported back to my earlier viewpoint. Suddenly, Wash was fired at. By Wyoming. How Did he get free!

...

Now I have to go with York, see if this second distress beacon has anything to do with Omalley. While Wash was talking with South, I observed the body of north. Brutal. Not Tex. His AI was gone. Ripped out. I wonder if Virge could be trying to clean up project freelancer himself. Considering that after Tex lost Omalley, hundreds died, he has to be up to something. _You know Virge better than that! This was something else. Maybe Maine. He ripped out Carolina's AI. Maybe he's hunting all of them._

I decided to head back to blood gulch. Things aren't looking well out side there.


	8. Into the cave

I'm back. I am going to begin working on an chap for all of my works about now. Except the walking dead one. That one can't be done yet...

me: also, if you are wondering why one chap didn't have the disclaimer, it's because I couldn't understand what Cruchbyte was saying.

andy: So I'm s'post to read your stupid sign so I can leave? Fuck that!

Me: You won't be going anywhere if you don't.

andy: What if I blow us all up.

me: I'm too important to be killed by those means.

andy: Fine. I'll read your dumb sign. Anonymous Fanz don't own nothin, but West, Psi, And Derek.

me: hope you guys won't miss Derek.

andy: Da hell is that supposed to mean?

...

West's POV

I teleported to blood gulch. Looks like the reds got a situation. Involving a hole at their base. "So what's happening here." I asked.

"Sarge and donut are trapped in the caves down there. We need to find them." Simmons explained.

"Let's go."

...

"Come in Sarge, are you there?"

"Hello, is that you Simmons?"

"Sarge, we're down in the cave with you. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"Fine. What's your location?"

"We're looking for you right now, this place is huge! Grif and west are with me and we're up on top of some kind of peninsular outcropping."

"Eh, you're on top o' Grif's what?"

"No, we're on a peninsular ledge trying to find you."

"Roger that, I've got Donut. You sit tight and we'll find you."

"I'm going to see if I can find something useful." I said before teleporting.

...

I got a signal from mass. Weird. What does he want. "West, Do you copy?"

"Yeah, Mass. What is it?"

"I went to help Wash like you asked, and I found out who got york. It was Maine, like you suspected. He seemed more interested in south than everything else."

"I'll keep an eye out for him, incase he comes for Ommally. If there is an opportunity to do it, it may come soon. Did you get the alien to base?"

"No. Wyoming killed it. I don't know why."

"Great. West out."

...

"Wake up, fatass." I said To grif as he slowly was waking up. "Looks like he's been drugged."

"He's been chasing the dragon."

"Donut, shut up, he was drugged just like me."

"That's what I'm saying! He fell off the wagon, and shook hands with the Devil!"

"Shut up!"

"He's been ridin' the wave, and trippin' the technicolor dreamscape. Far out, man. Druggie loser."

"Donut, that's not how being drugged works. He had a chemical injected into him. being on drugs, is when you chose to do it yourself. Also it applies to specific drugs." I explained. _These guys are so stupid!_

"Who knocked you out, Grif? Was it those dirty Blues?"

"No, some kind of bat-person."

"Bat-person!?"

"I think he was hallucinating."

"Whatever chemical they used to knock us out may be affecting his perception or his memory."

"Or he is talking about Heretics. The chemical seems like the one they use to kidnap Higher ranking forces and covertly kill them."

"I wasn't hallucinating. There was some kinda crazy bat thing, and another guy, and they were talkin' about a kid. And a sword. Some kinda deal they made."

"Tucker's sword! the blues also had some weird alien baby with them when I got here!"

"Hokay wait, is this a joke? This is a prank on me, right? You guys found my Harry Potter fan fiction."

"The blues literally have an alien sword, and baby with them. They also were with an alien on some quest to help the alien people, but it turned out to be a trick to find out where the heretic leader parked his ship."

"The bomb was there!"

"The bomb! The blues used him as a translator for the aliens. That proves grif is definitely referring to the heretics!"

"The bomb? You mean that loud-mouth guy?"

"Yeah, the enormous ball that's always ready to explode."

"Hokay seriously, there's coincidence, and then there's outright plagiarism. I'm gonna have to sue somebody."

"Sue the Heretics, but I am pretty sure they will just shoot you. Anyway, we need to find that bomb!"


	9. Omalley's last stand

I'm back again. Let's go.

Junior: Blarg.

me: Yeah what ever. Anyway, Virge is back.

...

Virge's POV

I better find Omalley. Or Wyoming. Which ever comes first. I could see some sim troopers headed toward the other sim troopers base. I decided to fire on them. I intentional missed them, so they just run away. then I realized the black sim trooper was actually Tex. Crap. Fortunately, someone called her on the radio. She then began pointing her gun to the light blue guy."Ok, What is going on?" I asked, as I jumped from from my rock.

"The blue ones Omalley."

"Tex I am not O'Malley."

"Bullshit. It all makes sense now. You were the one that told Gary where we were, you were the one that wanted me to disable Sheila by moving her to the ship, and you wanted the ignition coil once I'd removed it."

"That's all coincidental. It doesn't make me evil. Just makes me a bad leader."

"You're getting information from Caboose."

"I'm going to see if I can find the caves."

"Dude, I'll tell you what. If you get me killed again, I gotta tell ya, this time I'm gonna be a little pissed."

"You died before?" He must be the alpha. Great.

"And that's you."

"Sheila's crazy, remember? Besides I was never officially promoted to Blue Leader anyway. That's... Oh no.

"Has anyone seen Butch Flowers? The teal guy in his armor, clearly isn't him." I asked.

"Flowers is dead."

"No he isn't. He radioed me about being stuck in a cave earlier. That's why I came here. He also mentioned Omalley."

"Crap." Tex said.

"I'll check the caves." I said.

...

"So that's how you got here Lopez? What a strange, yet totally believable story." Doc said. Lopez said somethong in Spanish. I don't think he speaks English.

"Hi there. I don't think we've met. I'm captain Butch Flowers. And this, is my friend." Crap! Omalley.

"Hi nice to meet you! Hey, wait, wasn't I sent here to replace you?"

"Honnnk?"

"Hey there little guy. I've been waiting a very, very long time to meet you. Muhuhuhuha, muhohohoho, muahahahahaaa."

...

derek's POV

Well I'm stuck in these damn caves. Suddenly I hear laughing. It sounded familiar. Wait, Omalley. He's here. I ran into a cave, and watched him, and an alien by some blues. Shit! I remember the alien. The whole plan! This is bad."Yes, everything is coming together as planned. And these fools still have no idea. Once the young one gets his sword, there will be no stopping us."

"Hey, what about the other guy dude, does he know about the thing with the thing?" Vic said. Red command is with Omalley. The Red command is our enemy!

"No that beast does not suspect anything either. Everyone has played right in to our hands. Muuhuhohuhhahahahaaa. ...Okay maybe that was a little loud. Huhahahaaa. There. That's better." I have to warn the others.

...

West's POV

My radio began running as I searched for a way up. _Shouldn't have wasted the Slipspace units power._

"This is Freelancer Tex broadcasting on an open channel."

"This is Private Church broadcasting on an open channel."

"Hey Blues, shut the fuck up, get off our radios and quit running our batteries down!"

"Do it now, or I will kill every last one of you! And then everyone else here as well! Just to prove a point! Mahahahahahahaha!"

"This is Private Church broadcasting on an open channel."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you harder to find. Tucker! Turn on your radio!"

"Attention all Blues! Turn on your radio and start broadcasting right now!"

"Okay, I'm on the radio too now! This is fun! What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, he can't find you now Tex."

"Don't get involved Church. Omega wants me, he can have me."

"Fuck that!" Virge shouted into the radio.

"Why, so you can kidnap Tucker's kid? And enslave an entire race?"

"We have to win the war, Church."

"And what about after? You think Omega's just gonna stop after he gets a whole species for an army? He's gonna take over everything Tex, and you're not gonna be able to stop him!"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Not by those means!" I yelled into the radio. _I don't want omega in here. I like my personal space. Besides, remember what happened to carolina. South Carolina, not north._

"Hehey, uh Church? It's Doc. Yeah uh, you remember that Blue Leader guy down here? well, uh, he's just keeled over. So I I think O'Malley's on his way. Just FYI."

"Tex, shut off your radio."

"Doc, any idea where he went?" _I think he's in Simmons_

"He's in Simmons. After he went on the radio, he threatened to kill everyone. Omalley is in him!" I warned.

"Tex, is he in there?"

"No. Is he in you?"

"Bullshit, I think you're lying. I think that—"

"Nothing, why does something have to be wrong with my voice? Maybe something's wrong with your voice. You ever think about that cocksucker?"

"Im going to assume that's Simmons." Virge said on the radio.

"Not Simmons! Nooooo!" Derek shouted. I teleported up to the surface.

...

"Hey Reds!"

"Freeze, you dirty Blue!"

"N-n-n-n-n-no. Hey, I'm here to help. Omega's on the loose, and I think he's infected one of your guys."

"Infected? Initiate Emergency Plan Delta, men!"

"Damnit! I missed it!" Derek shouted. Sarge shotgunned grif

"Ow! What the fuck!?"

"Dude, it's Simmons." Virge said. Sarge fired again.

"Ow!"

"That's okay, that's how all our emergency plans begin." Sarge hits Simmons with his shotgun.

"Simmons, get off that gun right now!"

"No!"

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no, hahaha! How do you like that? No!"

"Well since you asked, I don't like it at all!"

"First, I'm going to kill you. And then my plan to be leader of the Reds will be complete! After that I'm going to kill every being in the Universe. From now on, everyone will kiss my ass, hahahahaha!"

"Well, we know he has Omalley." I said.

"Don't kill him!" Derek said.

"Well no shit. Donut! Initiate Emergency Plan Traitor Simmons Number Eleven!"

"On it Sir!" Donut began shooting grif.

"Fuck!" Derek yelled.

"Donut! I said plan eleven!"

"Where am I gonna get a steamroller?"

"Maybe you can use the chupacabra." Derek said.

"You mean the puma." Grif said.

"It's just a 6 pedaled upgraded warthog." Virge said.

"It's the 6 Pedaled warthog with features I helped make!" Derek shouted.

"Too late Sarge! Simmons is getting a promotion. Mahaha, mua—" I shotgunned him off The turret."Ow, the back of my lower legs! Ow, the side of my head! The back of my face! The front of my front!"

"Now who do we shoot next?" I asked.

"Muhahahahaha! 'Cause I'd love to talk on the radio. What? What am I doing in this idiot?" Omalley said. Church and tex went inside him.

...

Virge's POV

Im glad I'm out of the caves. Now to stop Omalley. I spotted the ship. Tex began running toward it. "Wait, Tex you don't want to do this!"

"Sheila, are you ready?"

"All systems online. Ignition coil activated. Starting thrusters." No,no,no!

"Launch when ready." I charge Tex. I thrusted my sword through her, into the ship. She isn't going anywhere. The ship started. Crap.

"I'm here coach!" Who is Andy— Someone is on the radio with him. No.

"Hey, you want me to start from ten or three? Come on let's build it up a little bit, suspense it'll kill 'em. Ten!" I got a few seconds. To get rid of him. Before he finished, I kicked him out. Literally. he went so high up. I took control of the ship. I better leave. At least everyone thinking I'm dead will help me in the future.

...

West's POV

I returned with little good news. Omalley, Gamma, Tex and Virge all died, which means, a lot of money went to waste. We learned later, they might still be alive. The Alpha disappeared right after the bomb went off. Worse news follows. Maine is hunting AI. Maybe he can find the pelican for us. Salvage whats left in the least. Until then, I got nothing to do but wait.


	10. The hunt for an Expert

I'm here with another update. Cause I don't stop.

South: What the fuck! Where am I!?

me: I just need you to read some stuff, then you can go leave.

South: Why should I read anything!

me: It's the only way out.

South: Fine! Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Derek, Virge, And west. There, You happy.

Me:Yes.

...

West's POV

I just learned that the a sim trooper base was the site of Tex's crashed ship. Apparently something called the meta took Wyoming, and killed everyone there. I never found the Aliens, or Virge's bodies. They are probably not around here, considering I heard Tex mention so etching about people jumping out while she was crashing.

...

I reported back to base, noting I found nothing useful. I decided to see what the sim trooper they found had to say.

"You are Private Walter Henderson, correct?"

"Yes Sir!"

"You can dispense with the formalities, Walter. Please feel comfortable to speak as candidly as you wish. Can you tell us what happened at your outpost, Walter?"

"Yes Sir—ah, yes. I had been there about six months. Everything was pretty much like normal and one day this... ship... crashed."

"I see. Is this the ship to which you are referring?"

"Yeah. Yeah that's it."

"Please, tell me what was on the ship, Walter."

"I don't know. One of my Teammates, Derek took it. He wouldn't let anyone see inside the ship. He kept talking to the ship. Called it Shirley or something. He also had a robot, which he was trying to fix. It only had on arm. He took it out to have our engineer help him fix it. The only other thing that left the ship was some sword. It was stuck in part of the ship. He wouldn't let anyone see anything else."

"I see. Thank you for that."

"Something on the ship started the whole thing."

"Please Walter, define 'thing.'"

"Derek started acting weird. He attacked the blue base, destroyed their coms tower, then blew up ours. After that, he kept killing every Blue in the canyon. Eventually he started becoming more aggressive, and insane. He started killing our own team. So we locked him inside the base."

"Why do you think this happened?"

"I don't know. He kept talking about someone. omely or something. Maybe he knew it was coming."

"He knew what was coming?"

"When it arrived. First, it searched what was left of the blue base. Then it came for us."

"Could you describe it for us, Walter?"

"Not really. It moved fast, when we first saw it, and after Blue Base it was... it was different."

"It looked... like it wasn't there. I don't know how to explain it."

"That's alright. I know this has been difficult for you Walter. We're going to do everything we can to help you."

"Please, follow these men to your new quarters. You'll be with us as long as absolutely necessary. You have my word."

"Agents Washington and west, what do you make of all this?"

"I think it sounds like exactly what I encountered."

"And what I saw. But more powerful. I think Its becoming strong with each AI it gets." I added.

"Does that concern you?"

"It doesn't make me excited."

"You've been through alot with this program, Agent Washington. The Epsilon A.I. we assigned you—"

"Has already been discussed to death. I'm over it."

"Now your, physical problems... because of your last encounter—"

"I'm better now. Mentally and physically."

"Our profile of you disagrees with your assesment."

"Agent South. We feel some... responsibility for that."

"Yeah, you should. If I hadn't had York's healing unit and Mass, I'd be dead now. So while this isn't ideal and I don't feel like sticking my neck out for you guys, if it puts me on a path that leads to her, you can trust me at least that far."

"So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge?"

"More than you know."

"Excellent. Now that our agency is under investigation, the Director feels it is important for us to be as open as possible. With each other. If our suspicions are correct, the Meta has made another addition: the Omega A.I."

"And Tex." I added.

"The Meta doesn't leave much behind. It's gonna be hard to track."

"We think the best place for you to start, would be the Omega's last known location. The soldiers there have the most experience with our program."

"I see. So I should contact these experts—"

"Expert isn't the best word to describe them." I said.

"Because no one really knows what our program is doing?"

"Because they aren't exactly worthy of the word." I answered.

"You know them?" Wash asked.

"That's what I was busy taking care of while you were getting shot at." I answered. "I hope you still have your old armor." I said.

"Why?" Wash asked.

...

"Hello? Hello. Anybody here?"

"Blue team! You guys here!" I yelled, as I entered the base.

"Hey! A-holes! What's with all the noise? People are trying to sleep here!" I heard The yellow one shout.

"I though you were sent to replace captain flowers, not private church." I said.

"Oh. Your Tex's Friend." she said. I never caught her name.

"Were is the rest of the team."

"Everybody's gone. Transferred. Something about this base being obsolete now, or, whatever."

"Do you know where Church or Caboose Is?" I asked.

"No. He left after Tex died."

"Wash, Let's see the red team. With any luck, Derek, The other guy who had Omalley is there."

...

"Hey, Blue's! The Base Has A-Defensive Perimeter Established.- Go-back-To the-blue-base-and-Get-Drugs-from-Spiders!" I heard donuts voice. But clearly, it was a recording. It was mixed up from stuff Derek recorded him saying. a pop out of Simmons came up.

"This is The Red Team-Leave-Or-we-Will-Assassinate-You-With-A Tank." I heard it say, again with random recorded quotes mixed up. A grif one came up. This one was in shitty condition. It has holes in it in nearly every part of it.

"I would just like to let everyone know.. that I suck! And that I'm a girl! And I like ribbons in my hair! And I want to kiss all the boys!" Strangely enough, that one was a full recording. No mixing.

"Yeah, freeze intruder! Stop yer intrudin' right there."

"Who made these things?"

"Derek did." Sarge said.

"Wait, you're real?"

"Of course I am. You fell for a classic misdirection. I still got it. Heh heh."

"Any way, I need Derek. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He went to Vahalla. Haven't seen him since, but he left these gift for me before he left." Sarge explained. "Do you know where Caboose is."

"Sure."

...

Before we could leave, I got contacted by com. "West! West!" I heard Derek call.

"Derek? What is going on?"

"This guy was chasing me. I found Virge, then he went after him. we need your help." He explained.

"Wash, you get to Rats nest. I'll see Derek." I ordered.

...

I got to The area Derek sent the message from. I wasn't far from Rats nest. This place is a ghost town. Destroyed by the war. I didn't see anyone here. Suddenly, I got hit through a wall. What the Hell! I saw The Meta. He came out of Camo. I got up. "Maine! What are you doing?" I shouted. He simply growled. Of corse, since he can't talk.I used my shield to block his grenade shots. I then fired a grenade at him. He dodged it. He then Fled. He must not want me to hit him with the EMP grenade. _IT could kill his AI, making him vulnerable._

...

I Teleported to Wash as he was already inside. He was talking with miller.

"I got Reds comin' out of my ass here boss, and you wanna take away one of my men for a...what did you say this was for?"

"Private Caboose used to Have an something, Which was recently acquired by someone we are currently attempting to track." I explained. I was vague on the classified stuff, so command shouldn't have a problem.

"Wait a second, Caboose? You're taking Caboose? And I don't have to pay you or anything like that?"

"Regrettablely." I said.

"You stay right there, I'll get 'im for you. Private Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes, where the hell are ya'!?"

"Sir, for the millionth time, my name is pronounced 'Jones'. Jones."

"Shut up, Jo-a-nes!"

"Seriously, lots of people have the name, it's very common. How am I the first person you've met called Jones?"

"Most of them are ONI agents using aliases." I heard. I looked to see Virge.

"And you return again." I said.

"Hey. Washington!"

"You wanted to see me, Principal Miller?"

"Where's the guy I sent to get ya?"

"Oh, him, yeah...um, he let me out then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. But we don't think it was anybody's fault. Everybody agrees it was an accident."

"This is Caboose. Former Host the omega AI and fully certified Idiot." I introduced.

"Hey! That's offensive to Brain damaged people!" Virge shouted.

"Oh It's the green guy! Who is the other person?" Caboose said.

"Yep. Command sent me and and agent Washington here to—"

"Command? Oh no, they never have good news. Did somebody die? Was it my mom, is she dead? Or my dad, did my dad die again? Oh no."

"No. Your parents didn't die." I said.

"Is it my brother? Was my brother killed? That's it, isn't it, my brothers dead!"

"Cecil Is fine. He entered the program and got sent here to replace you." I explained.

"Wait, What!" Miller yelled. _Look at his Face. Priceless. Oh wait, you don't have my sensor equipment._

"Wait, I have a brother?" He asked.

"Or Someone in the program used your same last name." I shrugged.

"Jo-a-nes is dead, sir."

"Any one that can kill an ONI spy while they don't see it coming is OK in my book." Virge said.

"Anyway, we need you to help us find this guy who took Omalley."

"Oh. Maybe Church could help."

"He probably would be targeted considering his connections."

"I have no idea what you two are discussing." Wash interrupted.

...


	11. Facing the meta

And here's another update. I do these so quick, it's hard not to do em.

Delta: I do not understand.

me: You don't have to. You just have to read the sign.

Delta:Anonymous Fanz does not own anything except for West, Virge, and Psi.

...

West's POV

"This guy knows stuff about project freelancer?" Wash asked.

"Yeah. He actually was part of it, either agent Florida wiped his memory or he forgot about it. He was—" I answered. Suddenly someone fired a sniper.

"Fuck!"

"Sniper! Get down!"

"Relax. He shoots like North Carolina does."

"You mean did." Virge noted.

"Okay, that was your one warning shot! The next one's goin' right between your eyes!"

"You can't Shoot worth crap Church."

"Woah, North's Carolina name! He's like a North Carolina clone. He even sounds like him!" Virge said.

"Alright! I warned ya! Sayonara, bitch!" He fired, and missed again.

"Aw come on, what the fuck!?"

"I know that voice! Church! Church! It's me! Your all time best friend!"

"Caboose? Caboose is that you?"

"Yes! Church, it's me!" Church fired his sniper rapidly, missing each time.

"He definitely aims like North Carolina."

"Enough about North Carolina!" I yelled.

"I have missed you so much! It has been so long! Did you miss me!?"

"Fuck! I missed him!"

"I knew you did!"

"Go away!"

"Guess he isn't happy about losing the hide and seek game." Virge said.

"He never hits anything with that rifle."

"He hit Tex in the ass with it once. I totally recorded it." Virge said. _Must see recording!_

"We need that door open." I said.

"I could hack it." Psi said, popping up as a hologram. He hasn't done that since project freelancer was around.

"Or I could use the Hammer of Virge." Virge said.

"The what?!" Wash asked.

"A secret weapon if been working on since project freelancer fell. The stuff I put into it could obliterate planets if you use it right!" Virge said.

"How?" I asked.

"If I told you, the weapon wouldn't be a secret weapon anymore."

"I hacked the door." Psi said.

"Why is the door opening. Close. Close!" Church yelled. We ran through.

"West!? What the hell is goin' on?"

"He even talks like North!" Virge said.

"Shut up! Church, We think this guy that took Tex's AI and may have taken Gary, is coming to kill you." I said.

"This is Agent Washington. I found some blue team members that have extensive experience with Omega."

"Did he just say Omega?"

"Tex's AI. His name is Omega." Virge explained.

"Virge, Where did Derek go." I asked.

"I dunno. He left to call for help, while I hunted Maine. If he isn't around, Maine got him."

"Recovery One out. Come on, let's move out."

"Move out? Hey at what point in this conversation did you think that we were buddies or somethin'? I'm not goin' with you."

"Yes! You are not in our buddy club!"

"Shut up Caboose, and what did I tell you about that armor, when we had to pick new suits?"

"You told me to upgrade."

"That's not an upgrade! This is Mark Six armor, that's Mark Five. This is an upgrade."

"Mark Five is nostalgic. Also it is fully compatible with Mark Five software. the MK Six helmet does nothing the MK Five can't with out a little UNSC tech guys help." Virge said.

"How do you ever get anything done if all you ever do is argue with each other?"

"We don't, that's part of our charm. Quit fuckin' it up!

"If you want to live, you probably should stop arguing with us!" I said. "Something is killing Freelancers, and we need your help to stop him."

"Stop him? If it's killing Freelancers I want to start a fan club for it, build it a website."

"I'm seriously considering Killing this guy before Maine does." Virge said.

"If Tex is alive, he will kill her." I said.

"Wait wait wait, whoa- you found Tex's ship?"

"Yep. And Francisco Montegue Zanizibar."

"Who?" Virge asked.

"The robot Sarge built to replace Beta." I answered.

"Oh right. Beta. The robot made to replace Alison. You know, there are a lot of Betas. Just wish I had known they were there." Virge said.

"Come with us, and I'll show you." Wash said.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Yes, this will be the greatest road trip ever!"

"If you say anything positive, I will fucking kill all five of us right now."

"With your sniper?" Virge asked.

...

"Sorry Sir, those are my orders. No-one can approach the crash site. You can't come in. Sorry."

"I need to see that damn ship, so move aside." I said.

"I know sir, but, it won't matter. They said I can't let anybody in. Anybody."

"I have orders from command!"

"So do I. These came from the Director himself. ...Look sir, I'd- I'd like to help you, I really would, but this investigation thing... apparently they've started talking to people within the Recovery force. Now everything's getting locked down. You get Command to call me and tell me different, I can let you in. Until then, there's nothing I can do. You can use Blue base if you wanna make some calls. That facility's already been swept."

"Wait, we have the Director with us. I'll get him." Virge said. He came back with church.

"Yeah, I, uh, need to see that base. That's why I ordered you not to let anyone in." Church said.

"Ok. Wait, your not—" Virge shot the guy in the face.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at Virge.

"We got lives at risk. He can't let anyone in. So I have to kill him. I am not happy with it, but I don't got any choice." Virge said.

"Let's get in their." Church said.

"Wash. Distract anyone that comes by." I ordered. He blew Up some stuff.

"Project Freelancer Makes the loudest distractions!" Virge said.

...

"Sheila? Sheila. Are you okay?"

"Um... what is he doing?"

"They uploaded their tanks program onto the ship, because They keep breaking the tank, and they needed to hear something about who had Omega. It knew, but they broke the tank. So instead of Fixing it, they uploaded it onto the ship."

"Which is a good idea since it can't work at full functionality in a tank. In this ship, it works nearly as good as on the m.o.i." Virge added. He was looking at the panel. Trying to activate it.

"Did you inform Command that you moved the program to the ship?"

"No. I didn't think the ship was still around."

"That's actually a good thing in this case. If they don't know it's there, they may not have tried to activate it."

"Its on." Virge said.

"Hello, and thank you for activating the- wait, where am I?"

"Sheila?"

"Program, instruction. Run a full diagnostic, and load the logs from your last flight."

"Affirmative. Excep-exception: the system has taken dam-taken damage. I am functing— I am functioning at minimum capacity-ity-ity."

"Program, instruction. Override exception and—"

"Do not talk to her like that, she is not a program!"

"Caboose is right this time. Shiela is a modified FILSS AI. It is intelligent. Smarter than some other AI's the director made."

"How many pedals does that tank have, six or eight?" Virge asked.

"Six." Church answered.

"It must have been a dumb tank, with a smart tank AI. Could the tank move on its own?"

"Yeah." Caboose said.

"Well that was stupid of VIC. Virtual Intelligence Computer my ass."

"Let's just see the logs. Caboose." I said.

"Sheila, um, would you go ahead and do that ah thing that she just said, to me?"

"Begin-beginning playb-playback."

"Warning, warning, system failure."

"Well shit."

"Sheila! damage report, now!"

"Port abort, destroyed. Rear stabilizer offline. Navigation, offline. And my system clock does not match interior records."

"I'm out."

"Did Gamma get loose!"

"Negative, but I do not know how much longer I can contain him."

"Computer, what about there? In the canyon, can we land?"

"Analyzing data."

"Just tell me, can you get us there?"

"Acknowledged. Manual control, activated. Warning: decompression. Rear doors, open."

"There goes the aliens. I'm going to follow them."

"Close the hatch!"

"To late!

"Altitude critical. Brace for impact. Brace for impact."

"Hold on!"

"Brace for impact."

"Everybody just hold on—"

"And That's what happened. Next thing I remember, I was in the ghost town. I think the director brought me there."

"Why should he do that."

"It's complicated. I don't want to explain it."

"Okay, so after that the ship crashed here. And from what a survivor told us, Derek got here first and offloaded the bodies and equipment."

"And then the Infection began."

"Infected? What were they doing with the bodies?"

"I didn't think you were smart enough to come to that conclusion. Omalley infected the blue team, Derek killed them. Blew up both team Com tower. Omalley got to the reds next, so he started killing them. Fortunately, Maine, came for Omalley, and chased Derek out Of here."

"Wait, doesn't that mean Derek has Omalley." Virge asked.

"Fuck."

"Not again." Caboose said.

"Let's check red base before those amateurs fuck up something." Virge said.

...

"There they are!"

"Don't let him get near her!" I ordered.

"And don't let her get away!" Virge said.

"Her? Isn't she a Freelancer like you?"

"so is the guy we're fighting. Most of the Freelancers are trying to kill each other." I explained. "Like Wyoming and Tex."

"Okay! Caboose!"

"Hello."

"Hey, see that purple one? She's on our team. You should help her."

"Okay!"

"Ah, son of a—"

"Good job." Virge said.

"Okay we're good!" Maine cloaked.

"Damn it. He cloaked. I'm sick of him using that thing."

"There are more ways to see than one." Virge said, pulling down his Visor. He fired the sniper. Maine got hit.

"It turned invisible? What is this thing?"

"It's a freelancer, But he takes Equipment from freelancers." I fired a grenade, but he suddenly ported. "And Apparently that's Wyoming's cloaking!"

"Great. I would cloak, but I think he has Norths Vision equipment."

"Caboose, cover him. Grab those spike grenades."

"Uh, Wash—"

"There it is!"

"Hey! How 'bout a little help out here?"

"On it. Caboose! Toss that grenade!"

"No!" Caboose threw it at the wall.

"That was the worst throw ever. Of all time."

"Trust me, I have seen worse." Virge said.

"It would have been better if you let me do it, or at least told him to throw at Maine." I added. Virge goes into camo, I teleport, and the two jump over the grenade.

"Church, give me the rocket." I order. He throws it to me. I fire it at Maine. He ports, but this time not so far. He also glitches.

"Don't let him get away!" Virge yelled, running at him with his sword out.

"Why didn't you tell me that Wyoming was on the ship?"

"He wasn't. Tex took his helmet." I explained. "Also, with the ship gone, I didn't think the detail was important."

"Hey delta! You still alive D!" Virge asked.

"Affirmative, I am undamaged. However Agent South is seriously wounded. May I suggest moving me to a new host."

"Hey caboose. You Want Another AI in your head." Virge asked.

"I'll do it! I like meeting new people."

"He could use the intelligence." PSI noted.

"Delta, what happened?"

"I agree with the simulation trooper. The Meta has most likely acquired both a temporal distortion unit, and an A.I. capable of running it. In this case, Gamma."

"Gamma was in the unit. He grabbed the thing, and he came with him. And he already has enough AI to run the thing." I noted.

"Well, why didn't it kill us then?"

"His equipment ran out of power. Our armor can only hold so much. With extra equipment, it's like leaving a bunch of lights on in your house you don't need." Virge answered. "The Slipspace unit drains so much power, I ended up having to create a special generator for it, so it doesn't drain the rest of the armors power when I use it."

"I believe the meta is retreating to repair itself." Delta said.

"Why does everyone talk about it like it isn't even human." Virge asked.

"If I knew, I would do it." I said.

"I can-, I can't walk on my own."

"Well I guess you'd better start crawling. If you think I'm leaving you here to escape you've got another thing coming."

"Agent Washington, if I may. Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta, to save herself."

"That was stupid. You just were going to give yourself a worse death later." Virge said.

"Much like she wounded _you_ to escape in our previous encounter with it. And as I have learned, in our travels, her brother North suffered a similar fate."

"Damn, South is a dick." PSI said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That we do not allow her to hamper our progress."

"Okay."

"Oh come on, Wash. What're you gonna do, shoot—" Wash actually shot her!

"Yes. Good suggestion."

"You're welcome."

"Dude, you guys are some cold motherfuckers."

"I only kill when necessary."

"I only kill people I am told to. Of corse, usually they make me WANT to kill them first. In worst case, strangle them with their intestine's." I said.

"That's fucking cold." Virge said.

...

"Virge, I need you to find Virge. We don't know if he has Omega. If he does, he is a threat. If Maine got to him, We should at least figure it out before hand." I said.

"Got it. See you later." Virge said, before cloaking. I decided to go back to the others.

"Okay, all done. Delta, I called Command. They wanted me to pass along condolences at South's passing."

"Thank you. I will be sure to archive that sentiment."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them Caboose did it. Apparently they already have a shortcut on their keyboard for reporting his team kills."

"Control F U." _How many times did they press_ it?

"I would have told them you shot her, but, I wanted it to be believable."

"Hey. My aim is fine."

"Yet you missed Caboose. Several times." I noted.

"Maine is stronger than we realized. He has Wyoming's Equipment. We still don't know if he has Tex" I said.

"Maybe Derek has her." Virge noted.

"What?" Wash asked.

"Tex had Omega when she died. She could have entered Derek's body to excape." I explained.

"what are you talking about?" Wash asked.

"It's complicated." I said.

"He took one of the Cycles. Virge has the other." PSI noted. "Where could he get power around here to recharge his armor?"

"What're ya, askin' us? I thought you were like the big know-it-all super agent guy?"

"Us not knowing is why we came to you." I answered.

"ZANZIBAR!" PSI yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Zanzibar Island. Located in New mombasa, near old Mombasa. Tex'es new body was named after it, and Power station Seven was built there. Another station was built on Ragnorok, Near these islands. The one Omega used as base, and where Gamma was hiding, where The Heretic Leader was captured, Where his sword was left, and found." PSI explained.

...


	12. Interception

Me: I'm amazed how far I've gotten. Just a few days, The Omalley saga was being made. Now I'm going though the meta saga. Any way, I'm back. You know who else is.

Rho: me!

Me:I was gonna say mass and Derek, but yeah, you too.

mass: Well, I'm ready to kick some ass.

me: I'm ready to write what their ready to read.

mass: Anonymous fanz don't own anyone except Derek, Psi, Rho, And west. His bro owns me.

me: Let's do this!

...

Mass's POV

I was at the station when the meta arrived. "Well, looks like it's time to settle this!" I said. We have been arguably the toughest freelancers, but now, we get to see who the best is. _His AI fragments against Me. This should prove a test of more than one's superiority!_

I charged him. We both punched each other, our fists colliding. Rho, direct power for the shields where we need it. Direct power for the strength unit where I'm hitting him. We began fighting each other. Rho gave me the advantage. Maine cloaked. Where could he be. I fired the spikers. They may use normal ammo, but they can still hit him. When they did, he decloaked. He fired his brute shot. I used shielding to block the impact. This could take a while.

...

west's POV

"There's the missing cycle." I said. The meta definitely is here.

"Yeah because, no one else in the Military would have a standard issue motorcycle, just like that."

"Actually, they issue the mongoose. Very similar, the cycles have more advanced tech in them. Trust me, Virge Knows project freelancer like the back of his hand. he built, designed, or found almost all of what they had." I assured.

"Also, the piles of dead bodies might have been a clue." Caboose said.

"Just keep your heads down, and your eyes open. I'm going to advance along that wall. You three take Delta and move up along the other side."

"Okay."

"Don't use the radio unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Okay."

"And don't make a move until I do."

"Okay."

"And no screw ups this time."

"Okay, are we gonna sit here on the beach all day, or are we gonna go get this thing?"

"We only have one chance at this before it gets back to full power. I can't take any chances that you guys are gonna botch this."

"I have the EMP. Which could—"

"no."

"Agent Washington, perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose."

"no."

"Statistically speaking, a Freelancer would be much better trained to use my—"

"I said no. Now get going."

"West, I don't trust this guy." Church said.

"He just doesn't trust people. Most of his friends in project freelancer keep backstabbing him. They overexploited his trust. Virge had the foresight not to trust anyone. He doesn't even trust the UNSC, especially ONI. He never trusted them before, since they always are hiding something. He seems to think ever ONI agent wants his knowledge." I explained. "Take south for example. She helped kill her brother, and shot wash in the back, so she could get delta."

"What a bitch."

"It's not her fault though. Agent South Carolina took the AI she was originally assigned and one assigned to wash, just so she could become better than Tex. And that was because she thought Tex was using Omalley to do better Than her."

"Two of them? That would drive me nuts."

"Virge warned against it, but she insisted, and the director wanted the experiments done. So he let her. It drove her insane later, when he mentioned Alison, some one Virge knew from the war."

"I thought that was Tex."

"Sort of. The director created the project to perfectly replicate her using AI technology. "

"Wait, what?! You mean that wasn't—" church said.

" no it wasn't. When Tex found out, she left the project and got blamed for Maine's attempt to steal Gamma. When Virge learned was worse. He learned by stealing Epsilon, Wash's second assigned AI, after it went out of control. While he came back to ,aske sure RHO, an AI he created and gave to his friend Mass, wasn't in the wrong hands. Tex came back to kill the Director, with help from York. Carolina tried to stop her, and later had both her AI taken by agent Maine."

"Damn. That must really suck." He said.

"Warning. Enemy target detected."

"Which one Is Him." caboose asked.

"Mass must be beginning his own intercept. He and Maine had this rivalry sort of. Neither cared enough to try hard, but both were always one-uping each other." I said.

"Look, there's Wash."

"Hopefully the signal is obvious." I said.

"NOW!" Wash threw a plasma grenade. We all charged Maine. I fired a EMP grenade shot which he jumped out of the way of.

"Don't let him escape!" Mass yelled. "Shoot him!" Church fired. It hit a windmill blade.

"Dammit!" the shot ricocheted a couple times, eventually hitting Maine.

"I got it, yes! Did you see that what a shot! I'm awesome!"

"It only counts when you planned it, which you didn't." Mass said.

"Oh bullshit dude!"

...

"Look, there. Come on. Quietly."

"Okay."

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask. _Probably._

"What is that? Music?"

"The Reds are here!" I said.

"Look Wash, I don't know how they found us, or why they're here, but we don't have anything to worry about."

"They aren't any better than these two." I assured.

"Seriously. Not a thing. These guys are idiots. They can't do anything right."

"As long as Derek isn't with them we should be fine." I said.

"Kill them all!" I heard Dereks Voice.

"Crap."

...

Derek's POV

I was in the middle of the ghost town. I found a quad. I decided to take it and leave, since it was under some rubble. Who ever owned either lost it, or is dead.

I made my way to rats nest. I saw Simmons and Grif in trouble. I hit everyone except Grif with the quad As I turned. Even Simmons got his foot ran over. "Damnit!" the guys I hit got up. "Is everyone OK? I meant to hit only Grif." I clarified.

"Derek!? What are you doing here."

"It's complicated, but this guy is trying to kill me. Speaking of killed, are your guys OK?" I asked.

"Alright, now We're shooting all three of you." One guy said.

"But it was an accident." I said.

"Ready, aim, Fire!" i shot him.

"For attempted execution of a higher up, I sentence you to DEATH!" I said. I shotgun end everyone of them.

Then sarge came. "Derek? What the hell!"

"I killed them for insubordination. They attempted to kill me. Even though I'm a warrant Officer now."

"Your higher ranking than me! I Didn't believe this day would come." He said.

"So, Simmons, which one is the C.O." I asked.

"Grif is." He said.

"What!" since Grif isn't on my squad, I can't demote him.

"Your Sergeant has the same name as Grif? That's a disturbing coincidence."

"No no listen to me. Grif is our commander. He was promoted to Sergeant when you refused to relocate with us."

"But who's in charge!?"

"Sergeant Grif!"

"Okay see, I can hear you saying words, but it's like they don't match up in a way that makes sense. Did ya have a stroke?"

"Grif is a Sergeant. He's the same rank as you now."

"All right, let's go before the creepy guy comes after me again."

...

West's POV

Derek was attacking us. He may have Omalley. And he is high ranking enough to order his former allies. Not good.

"Where did these guys come from?"

"I have no clue!"

"Do you think they're working with the Meta?"

"Probably not. Derek knows the Meta is a threat. Either They probably want the blues Or Omalley is influencing Derek, who is in charge now." I explained.

"Look, there's Caboose."

"Is he dead?"

"Hold on. Let me pull up the biocomm. Check his pulse rate."

"Uh... you can monitor our vitals?"

"I can check on the whole squad during combat. Keeps me up to date. It doesn't work on you for some reason."

"That's because he is a robot." I said.

"What?"

"The blue team had one of the reds and their first robot captured, so they agreed to give them back in exchanged for two robots. Derek was reluctant, but he sabotaged both. One was a walking bomb, the other a pair of ears to listen in on them. This one was the bomb." I explained.

"Wait, he is a bomb?" Wash asked.

"Not any more. His bomb went off, had feedback with the first robots weather control device, Wyoming's Time distortion unit, and my slipspace unit, warping everyone present to a few months into the future." I said.

"We need to get to Caboose. My HUD says he's alive but hurt."

"I got him covered." I teleported to Caboose. I used my healing unit.

...

Derek's POV

We kept firing one the blues. "KEEP THE GUN FIRING! Don't let them escape!" I yelled.

"Yes sir." Simmons said.

"Grif, Distract them." I ordered. "Sarge, Get me some grenades."

"Red Team. Attention, Red Team. Cease fire. Cease, fire."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We are not your enemy. My name is Agent Washington. I am part of a special taskforce— "

"Testing, te—holy shit, it does work! This is badass."

"Stop that!"

"Ah! Don't use that thing right next to me. You're killing my ears ya douche."

"Shut that blue guy up!" I yelled into the voice amp thing.

"I am a special agent. From Command!"

"And this is the voice of God. Give up your evil ways. Join the Blue Team—"

"yeah, well, if you're Command, then you'd know our secure code word, wouldn't you?" Sarge said.

"What? Oh right. Hold on one sec. The code word is... code word?"

"Crap. Well, stand down men." I said.

"Stand down? We outnumber them three to two. That's like a three with a two, that's thirty-two percent advantage. You carry the one."

"I don't wanna know how you came up with that, but you're actually right. What do you care though, I thought you loved giving up in the middle of battle."

"Doesn't mean I wanna die."

"DON'T QUESTION ME!"

"Don't question a superior officer Grif!" Sarge said.

"Grif, I want you to go to them and see what they want." I ordered.

"No. Derek, something about those Blues just doesn't feel right. And I have an uncanny sixth sense. So if you won't help me, I'll just have to get the local Reds to. This guy looks legit. Maybe he can help."

"DON'T QUESTION ME!"

"Hey there, soldier! What's your name?" I realized that was the Meta.

"Grif, Run. Toward the blues. Now!"

"Huh, sounds like somebody has a cold. Anyway, listen. I need your help with some—" The meta picked up a car."...thing. Wow. That's a cool trick. How did you do—"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooh God!"

"Shouldn't have questioned me!"


	13. Full power Meta

Me: Another chapter is here.

Psi: And now I'm back.

me: yep.

Psi: anyway, Anonymous Fanz only owns me, Virge, Mass, West, Derek, and Rho.

...

West's POV

I saw Grif almost get hit by a Car. Since the regenerator is almost done with Caboose, I decided to just go help the others. I jumped down from the windmill, firing at Maine. He grabbed a car and threw it. I rolled backwards, avoiding it, Then used it as cover. _We should warn others__ about Maine. _Is there anyone with Equipment he doesn't have. _Not many. Connecticut, Utah, North Carol— _Send it to them too. They could also be targets.

I rolled, and began sprinting toward the others.

"What is that thing?"

"You guys remember Tex?" Virge said, exiting camo.

"Yeheah, the girl who kicked our asses all the time?"

"Imagine her on steroids. Lots of steroids. With Wyoming's AI, A evil AI, I mean Omega evil, Two pathetic AI I like to call Lefty and Righty, And maybe Omega himself." He said.

"Omega?" Simmons asked.

"Omalley." I said.

"We need to find a way to waste his power." I said. _I could take his all of AI if I could stay close. Since he has multiple, it will need you to stay close for several seconds. Also it will only weaken him. _Let's keep that as a fallback plan.

"He loses power when he uses his armor enhancements. It will take a while before his next recharge is necessary however." Virge said. "His most power consuming Equipment is the camo, but I don't think He'll use it enough for it to drain again."

"Okay I get it! Stop throwing things at me you fucking jackass!"

"Grif! Keep his attention so we can make a plan." Sarge said. Where did Derek go?

Mass's POV

"I'M back!" I said. I fired a chain gun on Maine. Maine charged him. I dropped the turret and Punched him. He knocked my helmet off, But I sent him flying. I think he used Camo or TDU To dissappear.

"It's gone! Dammit! You idiots, we almost had it!"

"WE?! I was the only one who TOUCHED him." I said.

"Not entirely true. I unloaded a whole clip." West said.

"The blue guy Doesn't have an AI anymore." Rho said.

"Crap. He has delta now." Virge said.

"We still don't know if he has Omalley, But based on the fight he put up, I don't see it as A likely possibility." Rho said.

"So that means, Derek has Omalley again." West said.

"Wait, If he has Omalley, Wouldn't the Meta have gone after him, instead of facing us?" Church asked.

"one of us must have him. That must be why he stayed here." Virge said.

"Maine was targeting Grif. Grif must have Omalley!" Sarge shouted.

"Seriously!" Grif yelled.

"Wait, Who has been in Radio contact with Derek since the Meta was after him." Virge asked.

"West!" Wash shouted. Pointing his gun to her.

"If I had Omalley, Psi would tell me." said.

"Uh... You do have Omalley" Psi said.

...

Me: Dun Dun Dunnn! Should have put that with last chapter, but I expected more on this part. I'll have another soon though so don't worry.


	14. Planning

me: And another chap. Cause last one was TOO easy. Omalley: Anonymous Fanz Doesn't own anything except Derek, Psi, Rho, Virge, and West. His bro owns Mass. But one day, I will Own Red Vs Blue, MUAHAHAHA ME: Yeaahh... Good luck with that...

...

West's POV

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AN EVIL AI IS IN MY ARMOR!" I yelled.

"Because it is scared. Omega was hiding in your armor from Maine. You already have a AI, so he wouldn't be able to tell if you have him." Psi explained.

"So Omega isn't a threat." Wash asked.

"No. He is scared of Maine, so he was trying to Keep from being discovered." Psi said.

"And now?" I asked.

"He is willing to do anything not to get killed, or taken by the Meta." Psi said.

"Leave him. He isn't a threat, and He is useful in someways." I said. "Maine has to come find us to get Omalley. He is the strongest of the AI, so there is no ignoring Us."

"So, you want him to find us." Grif asked.

"So we can kill it." I answered. "Now, Let's see if Caboose is alive or not." I said.

...

"Well, at least he isn't dead." I said.

"Yeah, the healing unit saved him, but something else is wrong." Virge said.

"Whuh, I, memory is the key," Caboose said.

"I think he has something from Gamma left inside. Otherwise, he should be normal." Rho explained.

"Yeah, but there's no way to know that for sure. Unless you have a way to see inside his head. Prep him for evac, I'll put in a call to Command and get an extract going. This is Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command..."

"Church, I need you to get inside of Caboose's Head." I whispered.

"Yeah, he doesn't know about that, so I don't really wanna let him know and freak him out. Why don't you go keep him occupied, I'll see what I can do."

"Of coarse." I said. "Wash, we need to talk." we walked away.

"What is it?" Wash asked.

"I think We should gather what the Meta doesn't have so he can't get it first. We should start with AI, and move on to Equipment."

"So what AI doesn't he have." Wash asked.

"He Definitely doesn't have Alpha. Episilon is the only one he doesn't have. Virge Hid it where no one would look."

"So we don't have any AI to find."

"We don't know if he has Beta for sure. But, Equipment is a priority. The remaining Agents With Equipment were Warned by Psi about The possibility of being Targeted. I also sent a message to Command to contact them." I said.

"So once they respond, we know who to check." Wash said.

"Yep. Although, I doubt they will get a response from CT, regardless of if she is alive or dead."

"We got a message from Command. Utah is dead. CT Resisted Contact, but she did send a "Fuck you!" Message to them. And North Carolina did not respond, though he sent a distress signal Seconds ago." He said.

"So what does he need?" I asked.

"A safe location from the Meta. And A meeting point." Psi answered.

"Send him to the command Facility. You know the one." I said. Time to find

"What are you doing?" Wash asked.

"Getting an AI and the last Equipment Maine doesn't have, that we don't." I said.

...

me: I'm finding too good ending points today!


	15. Putting plans into action

Me: we meet North again.

Virge: Well time to see how—

me: Don't tell them! I want them to see for themselves. That's why you are doing the disclaimer.

Virge: Fine. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except me, West, Psi, Rho, Derek, and His bro owns mass.

me: Great job.

...

West's POV

"What is going on?" Wash asked. I wish I had better timing.

"Wash, stay calm. We can explain."

"I don't want explanations, I want the truth. Now. When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning. You see, Caboose here, killed me by accident once. Well actually, more than once."

"The first one was your own fault. The second was neither an actual death, nor caboose's fault. After that, you never died." I reminded.

"Shut up."

"He killed you. As in... dead."

"Sort of. He took over a robot body. The reds made to get back their robot and a teammate." I added.

"Why not use the robot he had."

"He was, but it was smart enough to create some kind of counter measure after Tex stole it." I explained.

"How did you build him a body?"

"With a robot kit of course. I'd already used ours to build our helper, Lopez."

"And a mighty fine job you did too, Sir."

"Yeheah, it's always great to have a helper no one can understand."

"Derek under stood some of what he said. Donut understood less of it." Psi noted,

"Blue Team hadn't used theirs for some reason, and they even had an extra. We used that for your buddy uh, whatsername."

"Robot number Two, The one Tex used." I said.

"And that didn't strike anyone as odd? That you would have a kit to build a robot that looks like a soldier?"

"That's just standard issue equipment. Right?"

"Only Specific bases have them. Each in which, the director of project freelancer prepared in order to hide himself." Virge explained.

"There were some at rats nest too." Sarge said.

"That was another one he uses for contingency hiding." Virge said.

"Hiding? Where is he? I want to find him!" Caboose said.

"So does everyone else in the project. No one knows where he is. I do know where he might be, but that's it. I thought the light blue guy was him." Virge said.

"You mean church." Caboose said.

"The directors name is Leonard L. Church. I knew him by that name first, then as an ONI agent, Then as the director. Every one of them was a like your friend." Virge said.

"You know him well." I said.

"The only people who know better are Epsilon and His wife. She died long before I was reintroduced to Church As the ONI guy." He replied.

"Shut up. From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question. That's an order. I need to figure this out."

"What out. The Alpha." Virge asked.

"Hold on, you can't order us around!"

"Yes, I can."

"What's your rank?"

"My rank? You still don't get it, do you? You think you're real soldiers? You're not. You guys are nothing."

"Whatever. Your face is... nothing."

"Your entire military Career is a lie." I said.

"You're makin' that up."

"I wish. The Director had those who didn't meet standard become Simulation troopers, to be killed by Agents in order to train them. I hated the Idea, another thing he has to pay for, but he did it." Virge said.

"Good luck convincing Derek." I said.

"Church, get back in your body. We are wasting time some one else needs." I said.

...

Mass's POV

The reds tried to get a jeep, but they got trouble from the guards. "Looks like they need help." I said.

"Yep. now the guards are distracted, so that means, we don't have to draw them out." West said.

"We should probably save them." I said. Me, and Wash moved toward the reds.

"We should try not to damage any vehicles." RHO said. The reds destroyed a jeep, by dodging it, making it fall off a cliff.

"You idiots! We needed that jeep!"

"Uh yeah, and we needed not to die? What's your point?"

"There's still six of us. Where're we gonna get another vehicle?"

"The reinforcements the UNSC sends." PSI said over the radio. I saw A Hornet flying above us.

"I got it!" I said, as I jumped, and hijacked it.

...

West's POV

I knocked out a Guard. Church was in the other. "Your here to check on Tex." I said.

"Yeah." Church said.

"I saw her. She isn't there. Either Maine has her, or she is hiding."

"She isn't an AI."

"There are things you don't know. Flowers was a freelancer. You ever wonder why he was there?" I asked. Suddenly, I heard explosions. I ran outside.

"I got the choppa!" Mass yelled, flying the thing.

...

"Alright, I need suggestions. The Freelancer Command Facility is an underground complex of secure bunkers and fortified chambers. Let's put our heads together and see if we can figure out a way to get in there."

"I have an idea."

"And 'let's not do it' is not an acceptable plan."

"Oh. Well you probably should have said that before you asked for suggestions."

"Virge and North probably will have a way in planned when we get there." I said.

"In case they don't, we should be prepared. Virge once said: 'Assumption is the most dangerous illusion. He makes all others more dangerous by being present.'" Mass said.

"How about we build a makeshift nuclear device, and blow the entire place to kingdom—"

"We need to get inside the base." I said.

"Why?"

"Cause we need to unlock the Alpha."

"The what?

"It's the main A.I. from Project Freelancer. You know all the A.I.s that we've been dealing with over the years? It's where they were all copied from originally."

"You can't copy an A.I."

"If they could, we would have a lot less issues. They are fragmented from him. The others have Concentrated aspects of his own." Virge said over the radio.

"Those things have caused all of our problems. Why would we go looking for the main boss one?"

"Because if we don't, that guy we fought will use it to kill all of us."

"So, you want to kill us sooner. Fuck that." Grif said.

"I am ordering you to help us." Virge said.

"Order? You're not our Commanding Officer. We don't even know what rank you are."

"I'm not ordering you as agent Virginia of project freelancer. I'm ordering you as master sergeant Virgil Henderson of the UNSC. Who fought through the battle of sidewinder and came back one of two survivors, the other being captured during the battle. Who fought for this goddamn planet, against the heretic threat. Who captured and killed the heretic leader ending the heretic war movement. I am ordering you as the war hero who saved this planet, so that everything you know could be possible!" Virge yelled into the Com.

"The other freelancers never gave orders." Grif said.

"MOST OF THEM ARE NOT REAL FREELANCERS. THEY ARE JUST MERCENARIES TAKING THE NAME OF SHIT I HELPED MAKE!" Virge yelled.

"If you help, Grif gets demoted to private." I said quickly.

"Got anything lower?"

"Private, Junior Grif?"

"I was thinkin' something with an insulting adjective, or... maybe a demeaning adverb..."

"Minor Junior Private Grif, Negative First class!" Virge Said. As far as the sim program goes, that is the lowest rank possible. Virge made it up as a joke a long time ago. He never expected to actually give it to some one when he came up with the rank.

"Heh heh, I like the way you think."

"You realize you just doomed us to certain death just so you could insult me, right?"

"He Potentially doomed us. We have a 40% chance of surviving the attack on command. Assumed the 30% Chance That agent Maine will not be there." PSI noted.

"I know how to get in!" Virge said. "You need to sneak the others in without getting any guards to try to kill us.

"We're going to Freelancer City, right? The place where Freelancer's from. And this is a Freelancer car! If they think that we are Freelancers, because we are in their car, they will just let us right in!"

"If they see you, you won't get in. We need you guys in too." I said.

"They can't see inside of a tank."

...

"I'm going to teleport in. The less of us they see enter, the better." I said.

"I'll stay outside incase Maine shows up." Mass said.

"Don't risk the mission proving which melee specialist is the best." I warned.

"I am already in with North. Please hurry up and get over here. He won't talk with me, so I am probably going to go on a killing frenzy soon If he doesn't." Virge said.

...

I teleported in.

"Finally. I'm so bored right now. I swear, a few more minutes and security here would have a bloody mess if you know what I mean." Virge said.

"Hey North." I said to him. He said nothing. He speaks little more than Maine did.

"Yeah. He is boring now. I liked him a lot better before he left the project." Virge said. Wash arrived.

"Alright, we got in, but that's only part of our mission. So no celebrating yet."

"Aw shit, and I was gonna be in charge of confetti."

"Save it for later." I said.

"We still need to reach the A.I. storage facility. Security's tight since the Freelancers tried to break in here."

"You mean when they tried to steal the Alpha before?"

"Yep." Virge said.

"The Freelancers tried to break in to their own command facility? That's dumb."

"It isn't theirs anymore. The UNSC took it."

"What is the UNSC?" Grif asked.

"THEY CONTROL THE ENTIRE HUMAN POPULATION YOU SHRIMPDICKED FATASS!" Virge yelled.

"I have the necessary clearance to get close to the storage hall. The plan is, I'll take Church as a prisoner. If I take more than one of you it won't be believable."

"I am taking Virge. That would make it semi–plausible." I said.

"Add some disbelief to make it more believable." PSI explained.

"I will be your prisoner. Let Church go. He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"He has more to do with this than you think." Virge said.

"Caboose, I'm not actually going to be a prisoner. I'm just gonna pose as one so that we can get past—"

"Have a good life Church. Don't worry. I won't tell them anything. They won't get any information out of me. No matter how nicely they ask."

"It's like in Star Wars. We are making him look like a prisoner so we can free someone else." Virge explained.

"Sacrificing himself for his CO. What a good soldier. Why can't you two be more like him?"

"What, braindead?"

"Stupidly loyal." PSI said.

"I would sacrifice Grif for you Sir."

"I know you would Simmons. But it's just not the same thing."

"No but seriously I would. Just give me the word. I'll do it right fucking now, let's go. Bring it."

"Derek would sacrifice only Grif's life before his own." PSI said.

"Why are you taking Church? What about the rest of us?"

"You are the last person I expected to hear ask for work." I commented.

"Uh, it was a hypothetical question."

"The rest of you hole up and wait for us to finish. And don't touch anything."

"All you can touch is the stuff related to your war." I said.

...

Virge: The meta saga arc one is almost done.

me:I'm working hard on all of it. Til next time.


	16. Epsilon

Me: lots of stuff happens. Virge goes on a killing spree. An epic battle between the freelancers. Derek returns.

North: Yeah. Great. And I'm back here. Fan-fucking-tastic.

me: Just do what you did last time.

North: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except For Virge, West, PSI, RHO, Myself, and his bro owns Mass.

Me: Let the epicness begin!

...

Virge's POV

"Here. This is it."

"Whoa. What is this place?"

"Were every AI ever made goes. Rejects, bad variants, the countless Beta Failures. If it's AI, We keep it here." I explained.

"Dear lord, what're all these lights on the walls?"

"This is a holostorage."

"And one of these things is Alpha?"

"One is what we're looking for." West answered.

"Church I got it, get over here. Here, this is it. There."

"Oh, great you found it already?" A loud noise came when Wash got the AI.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just had like a weird flash— uh, ah!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think it's this thing. It's like, sending out images. Is this the Alpha?"

"No. The Alpha can't send Images. This is a Different AI." I said.

"Which one is it?"

"This, is Epsilon. ...This is my A.I."

"You mean to tell me we've come all this way for this? Your fucking crazy A.I. Epsilon?"

"Yes. I thought it was gone. But Delta told you memory was the key. At first I thought he meant to remember our first encounter. And when I met Delta the first time what I told him was It's cheaper to recover you than it is to delete you. When they removed Epsilon from me, he was unravelling, casting off all his thoughts. I was sure they deleted him but it's—"

"It's cheaper to store it than it is to delete it. Right?"

"Right."

"But why are we looking for this thing? What's the point?"

"This is what Maine wants. He is searching for all the AI, to become more powerful. Epsilon is the only AI stronger than Omalley. It is the closest thing to a full AI. Maine, needs the AI to finish his plan. It is a critical part of it." I explained.

"AI are powerful weapons." West said.

"Project Freelancer was one of many attempts at creating a means of winning the war. Of coarse, There were others, but ours was to create more powerful technology. The Director was mainly focusing on AI. I thought it was so he could create technology to improve our soldiers, but he was trying to figure out how to create one from scratch. So he could recreate a person I worked with in the war." I said.

"Tex." West said.

"I meet her long before the war. around the same time I did the Director. I never really knew either of them then. During the war though, I ended up in Tex's Unit. I gave the Real Tex that nickname. One day, we went into a battle, and everyone ended out dead. She was one of the few who went MIA. I saw the others taken by the aliens, and freed the only of them to survive, but Tex was never found. She was the only one unverified." I said.

"The Director was certain she died." PSi said.

"I joined project freelancer, a few years later. He used me to help with the project, both in creating, and obtaining technology. I was his most Valuable asset, because he believed I was the key to completing his goal. When I took the Epsilon from Wash, I learned everything. The project was none of what I thought it was. After that, I took it apart. I began hunting anyone with their Tech, and taking it from them, sending it to the UNSC." I finished.

"As they continued to torture it Alpha couldn't keep its sanity and its memories at the same time. So it had to purge them. That fragment became Epsilon. Wash was the one unlucky enough to get it." I said.

"So you knew. You knew from the beginning what was going on."

"I was doing it for Humanity. But the director wasn't. That's why I left. Inhumane methods for the sake of others is heavily justifiable. One of the other projects Kidnaps CHILDREN to use a test subjects, and replaces them with clones." I said. "When I learned what the Director did thought Epsilons memories, The Directors memories, I knew this had to stop." I explained.

"Did they know that you had the memories?"

"They didn't even know I had the Epsilon? I told them PSI deleted it. He stole it, and I kept it. I began investigating, to become sure. And I was right. He suspected Wash had the Memories, so he stopped the program, but Tex came back to kill him. Agent CT, another Freelancer found out what was happening, long before. She sent Tex a data which included what she really was. Tex left, and got blamed for attempting to steal Wyoming's AI. It was actually Maine, The Meta. When she came back, South Carolina was able to keep Tex away from the Director, but Maine got both her AI, and threw her off a cliff." I said.

"Now, he wants this one." West reminded.

"I have the memories from it. I can take down the Director. But we need that thing away from Maine. If he gets it, he might save the director. Most likely so he could create mor Alpha's." I said.

"How do we stop him? Isn't that the point? I thought only the Alpha could do that. Are we gonna find it or not?"

"We already did." west said.

"What?" He asked.

"He's been under the protection of agent Florida. He went under cover as Butch Flowers, so he could protect the Alpha. Even after he died, The alpha couldn't be traced. No one knew where he was after that. Except me." West said.

"You have him?" He asked.

"No. you are the Alpha. You and Tex both were The only ones to become ghosts. It's because you are both AI." I said. "When you and Tex went in Caboose, he got worse brain damage than Carolina did. She had Two AI. Having three would be destructive. You were unaffected by Omalley. Because he was already part of you. The Meta is targeting you, because you are the Alpha. Tex was Beta, the AI attempts with out using a person as a base." West explained.

"You have the Directors name. Leonard L. Church. You have his Voice. You sound just like he did in the Early days of Project Freelancer. You have the same level of combat skill, same personality, everything in you, I saw in the Director First. You are the Alpha." I said.

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Exactly what the Alpha would say." I replied.

"You think I'm a computer program."

"I KNOW your a computer program." I answered.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Uh, how 'bout 'cause I'm a person. That I have been my whole life? That I have memories from when I was a kid? And I don't remember being a calculator, dude."

"Your memories where replaced with his, to make sure you wouldn't blow your own cover." I said.

"Tex told me you were the Alpha while we were at the Island, before persuading Andy to be our translator. She didn't tell you for your own safety." West said.

"Oh you're so full o' shit."

"I know the Director better than anyone. Even him. I know a duplicate when I see one." I said. "If you aren't, why are you and Tex the only ones to become Ghosts? Why aren't flowers or maybe the Real Tex Ghost?" I asked. "THAT WOULD HAVE MADE MY LIFE A WHOLE LOT FUCKING EASIER YOU MISERABLE FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled.

"I don't know." He said.

"IT'S THE ONLY POSSIBILITY! EVER OTHER WAS NEGATED TO FUCKING LONG AGO!" I yelled.

...

North's POV

"You know what. I'm gonna take calls for Command, see who I can attracts attention." I said.

"Hello! Come in Command! Do you read Command? Why isn't anyone answering!?"

"This is not Command." I said.

"So then who the fuck is this? Forget it. Just Tell them, we found what we're looking for, and it's under the sand. Send, help, now."

"They will send help as soon I'm done breaching their lower floors security." I said.

"Yeah, breach their lower Area. Bow chika bow wow." Great. He's like Virge.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you." I said. I hear an explosion.

"Oh shit, gotta go!"

...

West's POV

"Look, you can resist this all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I need your help to beat the Meta."

"Why me?"

"There isn't anyone else." I said.

"Why not Tex? She's a ghost, like me. Use her."

"TEX IS AN AI! I HELPED MAKE HER! I FOUGHT WITH AND AGAINST HER. I KNOW HER. ALMOST AS WELL AS THE DIRECTOR DOES." Virge yelled.

"I think Derek has her. Derek began acting different when he found the ship. I thought it was Omalley, but now I think it's was Tex that took control of him. Then, Omalley got in, making him twice the Target. When He was on the Radio with me, I got Omalley, but Tex was gone. He went looking for him when we where at the island. He still had her. Derek has her, and we don't know where he is." I explained.

"We got UNSC forces headed here." Mass said over the radio.

"I Can't take this shit any more. I'm going on a killing spree. If the area doesn't look like a war zone in 2 minutes, I'm probably dead." Virge said, before leaving.

"We need you to help, or you will die." I said, picking up Epsilon.

...

North's POV

"We better get ready." I told the guys.

"I'M going on a killing spree." Virge said, running outside.

"OK, maybe not." I said.

"Here, I got it! This is every bit of information about the Blues and their soldiers!"

"Send me a copy of Church's File." Virge Yelled. I downloaded it, and sent it to him.

"Can you erase it?"

"I can, but Sarge maybe we should think about this for a moment. What happens if we delete the Blues?"

"It means they never existed."

"Officially Anyway." I noted.

...

West's POV

"What's the status up here?"

"Fucked up, 'bout to die, Simmons is a nerd... the usual."

"We need Church's files." I said quickly.

"The reds deleted the blues files, but I did send Virge a copy, since he asked for one." North said. "I also have a copy."

"What's it say." I asked.

"That's the strange thing. It's the Director of project Freelancers profile, not his." He replied.

"I told you Church. Your the Alpha." I said.

"This doesn't prove anything. Someone could easily mixed them up or something." He said.

"The likeliness of this many coincidences are 2.000000000000000000000000001 to 1 million." PSI stated. "Your statement is invalid. You have lost this argument."

"Fuck you computer." He said

"SMART computer." PSI noted. "And existent, since your team is off the records now."

"Look at the carnage out there!" I said. Virge was not kidding. The place looks like a bloody horror movie vomited blood all over itself.

"Maine is back!" Mass yelled. He began firing above us. Shit.

"The Meta, how'd he get inside the compound?"

"He was cloaked." Mass said.

"We need Epsilon out of Here." I said. "The same goes for RHO and PSI." Mass ran toward us.

"I'll help them escape. Give me PSI." He said. Psi removed himself. Omega popped up.

"I don't want to stay." He said.

"You don't want to be Maine's slave. You will still live through Epsilon. But we need to destroy what's left of the project. Epsilon is it's legacy. Besides, what better way to end than fighting your greatest and last fight." I said to him. He stayed.

"Virge is to far away to help us." Mass said. He covers a lot of ground pretty fast, so I don't doubt it. The others went to the garage. I went outside to distract Maine.

He fired at me. I rolled out of the way. Mass had all my Equipment with him, so Omega is the only advantage I have. And probably the only one i'll need. I fired the EMP Grenade. He knocked it away. I took out my Assault rifle, and fired. The meta charge, knocking me over. He was going to slash me with his brute shot, but he got fired on. By Derek?

...

Derek's POV

I Fired none stop at the Meta. He turned, came at me. I jumped out of the way. I pulled out my shotgun, and fired. He was staggered a bit. West fired from his right. Suddenly, some other guy did from his left. We ran inside.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Agent Washington. We need to hurry." He said.

"Derek, Do you have Tex." West asked.

"What? No." I replied.

"Where is she."

"The Meta got her. I modified her body so she wouldn't Leave it and take over anyone else. The Meta came, and took her out of the body. He has her. I think she was an AI." I said.

"We know." West said.

"Anything I don't know." I asked.

"I have Omalley." She said.

"What?!" I said.

"We're using him to fight The Meta." Washington explained.

"Warning. Security breach detected."

"Now they notice." West comments.

"Agents Washington and West. Good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." West said.

"Sorry Agent West, but we were more than prepared for this... eventuality. I'm afraid we will not be able to see each other in person today."

"We don't have time to chat. We have stuff to do." West said.

"There is someone else here who would like to speak with you."

"Well hello, Agents."

"The Director himself, we should be honored. We should be."

"Yes, I realize it has been a while since we've spoke, David. May I call you David?"

"No, you cannot. You gave me my new name, the least you can do is use it."

"I am certain you have a lot of questions, Wash."

"Just one: How do I turn off this speaker."

"Warning. Security breach detected."

"Well. The prodigal son returns. Agent Maine you've caused quite a few problems for us. You will not be leaving this time."

"I think I've said that myself about twenty times in the last few weeks. Good luck holding him."

"You would be surprised what we are capable of, even from this distance. I suggest you work with us if you expect to survive this." West said. Wait, what did I walk into.

"I gave away my Equipment And AI. I Clearly don't plan on leaving."

"Clearance verified. The failsafe is now online. Awaiting activation."

"How did you get those codes?"

"My cousin was here a few minutes ago." West said. Virge was here?

"Warning, this is a last resort measure. Activating the failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility, including this terminal. Please confirm."

"And Wash got some of your memories from our new friend." West said. I don't know who that is.

"It was Epsilon. He inherited the memories, didn't he."

"I've known about what you did since the moment you implanted him in me."

"Well then I am very sorry Agent Washington, but Project Freelancer no longer has need of your services. Program, disable interior shield." WHAT THE HELL!

"Agent Maine, please kill Agent Washington." Wash gets shot. Shit.

"Where is it?"

"Where is Alpha?"

"Where is it?"

"The Alpha is not here. It has been moved far away. Attend to the matter at hand."

"Agent Maine what the Director's trying to say, is we can discuss the Alpha later. What's important, is that you prove that you can be trusted again. We need to trust you before letting you meet the Alpha. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You know Meta, why wait? Why don't you meet him, right now?"

"Hi there." It was a minichurch.

"Church!?"

"It's him!"

"Alpha!"

"Alpha!"

"You know I can see why you didn't want anyone else in your head. Got some pretty heavy stuff going on there. I think you need to talk to a professional."

"That's too bad. I just lost my job, and we have great mental health coverage."

"Virge says otherwise." West said.

"Whatever you can get me. When the E.M.P. goes off—"

"EMP. It's an acronym. You know, Like SWAT."

"You sound just like Virge." West said.

"What's goin' on!?"

"Agents, please, there is time. If you would just secure Agent Maine we can discuss this situation, in a more civilized manner."

"I doubt that." West said. Wash pushed a button.

"Thank you, failsafe initiated. Activating EMP."

"told you. Stupid son of a bitc—"

...

Me: And that's the end of the first arc.

North: Great. now we have the In between and second left.

me: I have long days ahead of me.


	17. Relocation

Me: As I enter the new arc, a mystery begins to unfold, the known plot progresses, we learn more about what happened to north, And we learn more about Dereks past.

Mass: Well, let's do this. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge, Derek, West, PSI, RHO, North. His bro owns me.

...

North's POV

"I'm tellin' you, this is a whole new world for us. New bases, new armor; it's a fresh start."

"Then, why the fuck are we having the same conversations?"

"Just think, you know how people say, "If I knew then what I knew now?" Well, that person is you, and you already know it. And the "then" is right now."

"What?"

"Don't you regret anything from our last assignment? Like all your mistakes?"

"I didn't make mistakes, you made mistakes."

"Exactly. You set too high of a bar, and that made it harder for the rest of us."

"The Bar Is set high enough that anyone can reach it if they try hard enough. You are failing to fulfill your potential. Potential is the key to our greatest accomplishments— The autobiography of Virge." I said.

"If the bar was set any lower, you'd just hit your fucking head on it. Or accidentally eat it."

"You need to loosen up. We got a good thing going here. I mean, this is an easy gig. We need to make the most of it. You should question authority every now-and-then."

"I question authority."

"Asking Sarge, 'Can we have more work?' is not questioning authority."

"It is, but that's not exactly your point." I said.

"Besides, all you ever do is waste time."

"Waste time? I make time. Every second Sarge spends arguing with me is every second I don't have to do something stupid like clean our guns or whatever it is he's ever making you do."

"Maintenance of equipment is Important. It leads to dangerous Equipment failures that risk the lives of anyone using them." I noted. There was an explosion.

"Son of a bitch!"

"See? That should keep him busy for at least—"

"Simmons! Grif! Front and center!"

"Damnit!"

"Nice plan, jackass. Clearly, it's working flawlessly."

"Hustle up, idiots!" I wish the Meta hadn't destroyed my ship. Now I'm stuck here until I get a new one. The one that crashed clearly isn't going to help, so I'm going to be here a long time.

...

Mass's POV

I was contacted by the councilor for something. They so far haven't learned I was involved in the attack on command, but I have my suspicions that they have theirs. They were taking me to see one of the prisoners. It was the red guy from Valhalla.

"We made interesting discovers about this particular prisoner. We thought you should see for your self." He said In the message he sent. I was being escorted by two guards to the guy. When I got their, I was surprised.

...

"Simmons, what did you find out?"

"The blues don't have either power." Simmons reported. "They also have a new guy working on it."

"I'm gonna look at their stuff, see what's wrong, and how to fix you stuff." I said.

"No need. Grif's on his way to figuring out this problem as we speak. Heh heh."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Up top." I said.

"Wh-what? What's he doing up there?"

"Help me Simmooons!"

"I think that blue bolt has something to do with the power and ours isn't working."

"Jesus Chrihihihist!"

"So why didn't you climb up there?"

"Me? Afraid of heights. I mean allergic."

"Everyone's afraid of heights!"

"Not everyone. Most people, but not all. Virge would have called that racist to humanity."

"You have a fear of heights? Didn't you used to jump out of ships in high orbit during the war?"

"And how do you think I developed that fear? That shit was crazy."

"Yeah. Virge did it a lot. It's like going on a roller coaster that only goes down. Also, it's way more dangerous. So many ways to die. Virge counted more than a hundred." I said.

"You talk about Virge a lot." Simmons noted.

"He is a remarkable person." I said.

"There's a bird up here fucking with me!"

"Quit makin' friends and get up there!"

"Shoo, shoo!"

"Sarge, why didn't you just let him use the ladder?"

"That thing went missing." I said.

"We had a ladder? Probably should have went looking for it before I sent Grif up there." Sarge said.

"Goddammit!"

"How could you lose something that big?"

"You'd be surprised. Project freelancer once lost a agent. One second he was jet packing, next he was on the ships windows, next he was gone." I said.

"Damn." Sarge said.

"They found him Years after. He later got sent to another project." I said.

"Okay, I made it! I'm at the top!"

"Whaddaya see?"

"What!?"

"What do you see?"

"What do I see!? I see everything! Because I'm at the top of the fucking world!"

"Can you see the port where to bolt comes out?"

"Yeah, it's right here! But I think it's blocked!"

"What?"

"It's blocked!"

"What's blocking it?

"It looks like a bunch of pieces of a shit."

"That's disgusting. Who would climb all that way up there just to do that?"

"I said ship-puh!"

"Tex's ship must have hit it when she crashed." I yelled.

"What do you think, Simmons?"

"Mm, it's really hard to say without seeing it, but I guess he could try to clear the blockage. I'm a little concerned though. If he clears it and that bolt goes off, it could kill him."

"That's an excellent thought. And what was the concern you said you had?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Alright then, let's get crackin'. Kill two birds with one stone. But I'd settle for one bird and a Grif. Heh heh."

"I said shoo! You stupid fucking bird!"

"You might get that bird." I said.

...

I decided to checkout blue base. Some guy tried to snipe me.

"Stay right there red!" He said.

"I'm not a Red." I said.

"Your wearing light red and you hang around their base." He said.

"I'm a freelancer. I just stay there, because the Blue guy you work with Is creepy." I said.

"Just stay out of the base." He yelled. Well he is nice.

...

No one was at red base. What the hell. I went inside. Nothing. I eventually heard sounds coming from a hidden room. I went in.

"Sarge was killing Grif's. Where so many were coming from, I don't know."

"Where did the pink guy come from?" I asked. They looked at him.

"Donut?!" Simmons asked.

"Water."

"I think he's thirsty." I said.

"He needs help! It's under... the sand... find him."

"Wait, the guy that called command. Is he still alive?" I asked. Donut passed out. Crap.


	18. More Mysteries

Me: I'm making the story more Intresting by telling you less about how.

New Blue: Alright. So, what do I do?

me: Read the sign.

NB: I don't get it. It's just a disclaimer—Oh, you want me to read it. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Mass, North Carolina, Virge, And West. His bro owns me, And Anonymous Fanz will not confirm my identity. Wait, what?

...

Mass's POV

Command really fucked this one up. Derek is missing, and they discovered important information about him. He could be anywhere. Most likely he went to find the Epsilon. Where ever he is.

...

North Carolina's POV

"Sarge, come in this is Simmons."

"Grif I do not want to discuss this anymore. You need to shower on a regular basis, its regulation."

"Sarge, hey Sarge—"

"Why? Our suits are ventilated, they push out the stink."

"Grif, Hello... God damn it."

"And allow the enemy to pick up the scent, Giving your position away, getting you and everyone near you killed." I added.

"OK, I'll shower... occasionally."

"Regulation demands for it everyday." I said.

"Every day. How can I tell how long a day is, the sun never sets around here. Why the hell doesn't the sun set? Shouldn't we be talking about that first?"

"The days are much longer here than other parts of the planet. It takes several days before a sunset." I answered.

...

"Simmons, how'd the latest reconnaissance mission go?"

"Sarge, I have some really exciting news. I just think everyone is going to find this very, very exciting."

"Well spit it out."

"The Blues... are completely undermanned right now."

"What do you mean by "undermanned"?"

"It looks as though their only reinforcement was the new blue guy that was fixing the power. I need to double check my numbers, but if it's just Caboose and Him over there, that means we have a 4 man advantage."

"Except I'm not on your team, so I don't count." I replied.

"Ooo... What part do you need to double check? Is it the part where you counted their guys or the part where you counted our guys, cause they both sound really tough."

"He saw less of their team, and need confirmation of who we have available. For instance, I'm not. Donut may or may not. You also don't have confirmation only two people are in that base. They could be hiding an army over there." I answered.

"You can't count Donut."

"You can more than they can you." I replied.

"Hmm... This could be strategically advantageous."

"If this recon is accurate." I noted.

...

New Guy's POV

I noticed the Reds were up to something. I decided to radio Caboose.

"Caboose! The Reds are up to something. I'm going to find out what. You probably want to be ready in case it's an attack." I said into the radio.

"OK! Thank You for telling me!"

"Your welcome. I'm gonna watch the Reds now." I said. I moved toward their base. I jumped, climbed on to the top floor of their base.

"Grif! Where the hell are ya? Grif! Grif? Grif! Come on!"

"I'm in here!" He was in the base. I better I hide up here.

"I can't hear you! Get out here!"

"Okay. Damn, what is it?"

"Where's Simmons?"

"Simmons?! If you wanted Simmons, then why didn't you yell like a lunatic for Simmons?"

"Damn it, Grif! I entrusted you with one duty! And that's to know exactly where Simmons is at all times so I can find him! Simmons watches Donut, Donut watches me." Shit, they have us out numbered.

"Nobody. You move less than Donut does. Now where's Simmons?"

"I don't know, he's downstairs in your hologram simulatron or whatever the hell you call it." I better see this place. I snuck downstairs. I walked into a large room. Some crimson guy was working on their jeep. No, the jeeps gun. Suddenly, the Red guy started walking over to him. Wait, How did he get down here without me noticing him, or him noticing me?

"Simmons! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Really? Sorry, sir. I was just down here working on the jeep prototype. I know you really want to see it built, and we need to work on a few bugs in the design."

"A few bugs?"

"Yeah, you know, like the fact it stalls every time we fire the magnetic cannon, because you based it on an EMP."

"Oh, right!"

"Kind of a critical flaw, if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh, I don't mind you saying! Feedback is important."

"It's just that sometimes I feel bad criticizing your work… you know, because you're in charge and all."

"Simmons, there's no reason to feel that way! You're a valuable member of the team! I always find your feedback to be both insightful, and appropriate."

"Really?"

"I know I can be rough sometimes, but that's only because it's hard being the leader! You know, dealing with those dirty Blues, and that lousy Grif character all the time!"

"He is lazy, sir."

"I don't mean to complain, but sometimes… I just… need a friend. With Derek gone... Simmons, we've been working together a long time. I hope I can call you a friend. And that you can call me… the same."

"Gosh, sir, I don't know what to say! If it's okay with you, I would really like it if I could just call you 'dad'."

"Simmons, are you down here?" Wait, What?!

"What? Yes! I mean… yes! Give me a second, don't come in!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Stay away from my jeep! It's perfect! You'll just mess it up!" I'm totally gonna mess it up, and get him blamed for it!

"Yes, sir."

"And who are you talking to?" I'd like to know. The guy disappeared in a blue flash. What the fuck?!

"Nobody."

"Well, get upstairs on the pronto! We need to have a meeting! And I need someone to agree with me."

"Do you want to brief me on the details first, so I know what I'll be agreeing to?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get riiiight on that. Send you a memo."

"Really? Because I've been working on the template and I think it's ready to—"

"No! Of course not! Why the hell would I do that? What, did you get exposed to radiation or something down here?" I don't know. He was talking to weird a vanishing guy, who looks and sounds like you.

"I like my digital life so much more than my stupid real life." What the hell is this place.

"I love boners!"

"Shut up, fake Grif." I sniped 'Fake Grif' as soon as Simmons left. Now to sabotage that jeep...

...

Norths POV

Donut got up. He was try to leave.

"Private Donut, don't go anywhere. You are not in good enough health. Stay right where you are pink guy." I said.

"It's not pink. It's... Lightish Red."

"No, I'm lightish Red. I used to be Tan, but you boss insists I stay red while at your base. I'll switch back as soon as I leave." I said. "You need to stay here and rest." I said.

"I need to give someone, on Blue Team, a message... I promised." He said.

"I can do it for you." I said.

"Where is church..."

"He is dead. He was an AI program, which got killed with most of the others." I said.

"Tell who ever is there... Tucker... He needs, help. Find him... It's in... the sand." He passed out. I know who Tucker is! I'm partly responsible for his peril. Crap!

...

New Blue's POV

"Hey! Anybody here? Blue's! Where are ya?"

"Hey, Stay back Reds!" I yelled. I pointed my gun at them.

"We're looking for something we've, err… erm, lost."

"What Is it!?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you what it is and give you some kind of advantage."

"Can you describe it." Caboose asked.

"It's light red." Definitely not the guy who just came here.

"Tough as a rock." That's sounds more like him.

"Respectful to authority, even that of the enemy."

"Oh, you mean North. He was here." Caboose said.

"He was here?! What have you done with him." The Red leader asked.

"Yeah, he was here, but he isn't anymore." Caboose said.

"Ooh, that sounds ominous. Don't back down now, sir."

"Where is he!?" The Red leader asked.

"He was here to tell me something, then he left." Caboose answered.

"Squeezing him for information, eh?"

"Hey. No one is squeezing anybody. I was just working with my tools and he—"

"Torture!? You ungodly fiend! He would never give you any info! He'd die before he reveals anything!"

"He just came to us and told us—" I began

"He told you about our secret new vehicle!? Damn it, North, You traitor!"

"I already knew about that. He told us—" I started.

"our new hologram chamber!? Damn you, North!" He yelled.

"I knew about that too. He told us—"

"That we out number you 5 to 2 Now that we have donut and lopez?! That bastard will rue the day he met the Red team.

"I knew about that too. You know what, I won't even tell you what he told us." I said.

"What is it you want, Blue?"

"I want a jet pack, and your robot, with the intelligence removed." I said. "What do you want caboose?" I asked.

"I demand cookies!"

"You're just toying with us! Your depravity knows no bounds!" He said.

"Well, at least I don't go around… knocking on people's non-doors… and promising them cookies… and then NOT. GIVING. THEM. COOKIES!" As he left. He came back out. "I'M! LEAVING!"

...

Me: Another chapter finished.

NB: I don't get my name revealed. Why?!

Me: I'm trying to keep you anonymous.


	19. Beginning the rescue mission

Me: I am pleased with my progress. So much is happening.

Chairman: What is this!? Where am I?!

Me: I need you to read the sign, and you go home. Simple.

Chairman: Why should I cooperate? Don't you know who I am!?

Me: You can leave, and forget all of this if you cooperate.

Chairman: Why don't I have communication?

Me: The UNSC doesn't exist in this area of space and time. It's just you, me, and the Readers on the other side of that wall.

Chairman: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Virge, Derek, West, PSI, RHO, And possibly the undentified Blue guy. His bro owns Mass. What the hell is this!?

...

NB's POV

I just got back from infiltrating the Red base. Caboose was working on Upsilon or what ever. Suddenly, a guy showed up.

"Guys, you have a problem." He said. It was the light Red guy. Except he is Tan now. Weird.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Donut, from Red base, came here to bring a message to private Church. Since Church is dead, I'm giving it to you guys instead, being his teammates." He said.

"Ok. What is the message."

"Tucker is in trouble. He needs your help. I'm already headed there. I recommend, you get ready to join me. Soon." He said.

...

I gathered our stuff. Now all we need is some way to leave. Also, Caboose is calling some one named West. I got my sniper, and Battle rifle. Nothing else I can do. I went to Caboose.

"West!" He yelled into his Vid Chat thing. I forget the name Of it.

"Caboose? I haven't heard any of what happened to you guys."

"Oh yeah, I'm good. How about you?"

"Not as well as Derek, but good." Who the hell is Derek? Sounds familiar.

"Yeah… did you get a big medal from beating Project Freelancer?"

"I got something..."

"They gave us shiny new bases! The Reds have their place, and I have my own place! It's kind of cool! I also got a new Friend! I think I'm gonna get a drum set Next!"

"Wait, it isn't Epsilon Is it?!"

"No. I can't get him to work."

"Did you get a new base?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it's as good as yours."

"Well, you can come here and share my base with me. Oh! We need your help! Can you come right away? Can you come help us?"

"I wish I could, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while."

"Oh. Ok. Bye!" Caboose ended the call.

...

North's POV

I'm getting out of here.

"Stop right there, traitor!" Sarge yelled.

"I'm not even on your team. I never was on your team. I figured since you allowed Grif to sit on his ass under your roof, you would let me." I said.

"You gave the blues vital information." He said.

"What do mean vital?" I asked.

"You told them about my new jeep and the holo room."

"I never told them about either. I told them that their friend is in trouble and that I'm going to help them save him, because I am partly responsible." I said.

"Ah, so your assisting the enemy."

"I'm assisting YOUR enemy. I have no involvement in your simulation wars shit!" I said.

"We've got a leak! Grif, found out who's been jammin'!"

...

NB's POV

I snuck back into the holo room. Caboose was with me, working on Epsilon. He was talking to it. I went looking for anything I could use. I found the Equipment North asked me to find. He Entered the room when I turned back.

"You found the equipment? Give it to me!" He said.

"Yes sir." I said. He teleported. What is this place!?

I noticed Caboose was talking to Epsilon, who was now visible.

"A-hah! Somebody is down here!"

"See, I told you it wasn't me who moved your favorite crate."

"All right, Simmons, I said I believed you. So just drop it already!"

"Oh great." I said.

"What do you think you're doing down here, Blues?"

"I was getting Norths stuff. After he took it, he teleported or something." I explained. "He was going with us to save Tucker."

"But then there won't be any more Blues here. Which means they'll probably send—"

"Actually we're gonna go find Tucker, bring him back… then there will be three Blues! Plenty for you to fight!"

"Why don't I have confidence in this mission."

"Yeah, it sounds super dangerous but I'm sure I can manage. I've done dangerous stuff before and I've always come out fine, both physically and…"

"Caboose?"

"Mentally!"

"Yeah, this is not going to work. Hey, Sarge? Permission to go on the Blue's stupid mission?"

"What?

"Don't you see? If they die on this mission— and let's be honest, when they die on his mission— that means they won't be back in Command's records yet."

"Well, that's not good."

"But if I help him pull this off, then Command might notice them and put 'em back in."

"Excellent point, Grif!"

"No. It isn't."

"Permission granted."

"Um… you've never, actually said that to me before. That means 'yes,' right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking."

"And I'm coming with you!"

"What?"

"Simmons, how about you? You in?"

"I think I'll stay at the base and provide logistical support, sir."

"Sounds good. Let's get a move on! We'll either restore the Blues or we'll fail and i get to watch you die! It's a no-lose!"

"Perfect! Let's get ready!" I said.

"Wait! You mean Simmons will get to hang out at the base while I go out on a dangerous mission?"

"That's right. Enjoy the lime light, Private Kiss-Ass. I'll just be hanging out here with Donut until you get back. I think it's time for a nap."

"Oh man, this is going to be great. It'll be like a sleepover! And we can decorate. How awesome is this gonna be? I'll go get my wallpaper book, Simmons, you be thinking about paint colors!"

"Aw man, I think I'm regretting this already."

...

"Get these water cans cleaned up while we're gone. How much water do you need to drink, Donut?"

"I was in a desert! Don't judge me."

"Maybe we should learn from that and bring some water ourselves."

"Nonsense. It'll just slow us down."

"Slow us down more than dehydration? Or death... by dehydration?"

"I don't know, smartass. Let's say we try! I'll kill ya, and then I'll dry ya out! Who wants Grif-Jerky?"

"I wish, but at base, we had donuts for breakfast. Maybe save some for later." I said.

"Wait, what?"

"Protocol dictates supplies must contain at least one small water can." North said.

"All right, let's get going. Everybody packed?"

"Yep."

"Where's your stuff?"

"Oh, I only carry a washcloth and six toothbrushes."

"I'm gonna assume that makes sense to you."

"Yeah, it does."

"Yeah, I thought so. We'll just go ahead and leave that one alone."

"My stuff is in my bag. It's on my quad." I said as I got on the quad.

"Grif! Why'd you pack so much?"

"Me? I only did one duffle."

"Well, what are all these cases?"

"Those are mine!"

"Donut, you're going with us?"

"No. But I wasn't gonna let you guys have all the packing fun to yourselves! That's the best part about going on vacation. I mean, beside airport security's full-cavity search—"

"We aren't going on vacation, nor to the airport." I said, before driving Off.

...

The others were way behind us. I could still see them, but of they stopped for a few seconds, I might not.

"Yee-haw! I told you not to take jumps bigger than my yee-haws! It makes me look bad!"

"Okay. This looks like it."

"Be careful, Grif. We don't want to get spotted."

"Halt. Do not go any further."

"I think we've been spotted."

"Watch it, Grif!"

"You are attempting to access a restricted area, and you have entered a mine field."

"No one make any sudden movements." North advised. Why? What's a mine field?

"Your field? Who says this is your field—You can't own a field!"

"Caboose, not his field! A mine field!"

"You know, the Native American culture said the Earth doesn't belong to us. We belong to it."

"Guys, he means explosives!"

"Shit!" I yelled as I drove. Spiky things began popping out of the ground. Then they exploded. I drove in circles around the place. North jumped off.

...

North's POV

I jumped off of the Blue guys Quad, before he could get me killed.

"Grif! What were you thinking driving us straight into a mine field!?"

"Me? You were in the passenger seat. That makes you the navigator!"

"No. The passenger seat is for anyone riding, who isn't gunning. The driver is the navigator. This is a car, not a fucking spaceship."

"Now Grif, here's the plan. You walk in front of us, very slowly."

"No."

"The mines are magnetic. If any pop out of the ground, move away quickly." I said.

"Why don't you go a ahead of me?!" Grif asked.

"Because I am a freelancer. Your Cannon fodder. If any one should die first, it should be you or Caboose. And Caboose is much more useful than you." I answered.

"Sarge, since we may not make it out of this, maybe there's a few things I should tell you. You know. Since you can't reach me."

"Grif…"

"Like the reason why I never listen to you. Or never follow your orders. And why I don't think anything you say is ever important. But I want you to understand, Sarge. It's not because I'm lazy. It's because I don't like you. Or respect you. In any way. I have no positive feeling for you. Now I imagine it can be pretty hard to be an ineffective leader with no respect—" Sarge attempted to shoot Grif, but his shotgun couldn't reach him. "who doesn't understand that his primary weapon has an effective range much shorter than most weapons, but I think since we're gonna die anyway, you deserve to know that."

"All right. I'm back. Ready? We're gonna guide you out of there."

"You know I was kidding, right?"

...

West's POV

Some guy came into the room. "We are going to ask you this once more. Where is Epsilon. You claim it wasn't destroyed In the EMP. So then, where is it? Where has Derek gone into hiding. Where is agent North Carolina." He asked. Well he's quick to the point.

"Somewhere no one pays much attention to. I doubt you have a file left that mentions it." I said. He's probably going to think Chorus. Virge has been there before, back when he was a mercenary. The "new" Freelancers as they are called. Mainly because they were originally only freelancers. The Insurrection also stole most files on it on a different matter. They do have enough to prove it still exists though, so that will probably miss lead them.

"Well, this has been more helpful, than you realize." He said. Either he's trying to make me think he knows what I'm talking about, or he thinks it's chorus. Either way, a win. I shoved move Cuffs over his throat and began Choking him. He lost consciousness, but probable survived. Either way, the cameras showed them the interrogation, so that's not a problem. I just need to get out of here, and lead them to the Wrong planet.

...


	20. Flag stolen

Me:I'm gonna take a break from the recreation saga and focus more on what happened at blood gulch.

Derek: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Virge, West, Me, PSI, and RHO. His bro owns mass.

...

West's POV

It wasn't easy, getting past Chorus, where some anti ship weaponry was used on my ship and the one chasing me, but I got away. I decided to investigate VIC. He should knowledge of Derek's past in the simulation camp, that can help me find him.

...

Derek's POV

"Hey, that's not exactly what happened."

"Yes, it is. You said 'I'm not going to the Vegas Quadrant.' and then the next thing I know you're in an escape pod headed for—"

"Excuse me, uh, sirs."

"Sirs? Ah crap."

"I was told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost Number One and speak to whoever's in charge."

"Is Sarge here?" I asked.

"Sorry man, Sarge is at Command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today."

"So, That's means I'm in charge, since I'm a Corporal."

"Okay rookie, what's your story?"

"Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I'm ready to fight some aliens."

"Couple things here, rookie. First off, Private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, what's with the armor color?"

"This IS the standard issue red."

"Yeah, I know. Listen. Only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor: officers and recruits. And since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish, you're probably not an officer."

"Well, they're wearing red armor."

"No, my armor is maroon. Your armor is red."

"I am an officer." I said.

"Well, how do I get a different color armor?"

"You have to earn new armor." I said.

...

I was on my rock, Watching the blue base. Suddenly, I saw Donut. He was running around with the blue flag. How did he get that?

"Oh, man, I am so freakin' lost. Where the hell is the base?"

"Hey, Donut. I see you got the blue flag." I said.

"Yeah. This blue guy from the store gave it to me." He bribed the blue team into giving him the flag. Nice!

"Son of a bitch!" Someone was trying to snipe him!

"Hey! It's me! Don't shoot! I'm the guy that bought the flag, remember!?"

"I don't think those are the guys who sold it. We should run." I jumped over to a shorter rock.

...

"Freeze!" The blue guy said. I was up on the rock behind him. He can't see me.

"Hey, why the hell are you shooting at me?! You coulda hit me, dick!"

"Can it. Don't try to play stupid with me, Sarge. I know who ya are. We've been spying on you for three weeks now."

"I just got here two hours ago. And I'm not a Sergeant, I'm a Private."

"Wait a minute, you're not the Sergeant! Or the corporal!" No that's me.

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"Well then how the hell did you manage to steal our flag?"

"Steal? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"Three!" It's her! The black freelancer! Shit!

"JESUS!"

"HOLY SHIT! Who is this guy?"

"What in the hell!? Tucker? Is that you?"

"How did you get up here ahead of me?" Oh. He's the Teal guy. Captain something.

"And what's with that black shit on your armor?"

"Hey! Freeze, Sarge!"

"The Sarge is still a Private? Oh. My. God. The teleporter sent me back in time. Or is he the Corporal as a private?"

"I'm the only Corporal here!" I said, as I jumped on top of him.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. Some time in your future I get stationed here in Blood Gulch, and we meet. And this guy here, he gets promoted to Sergeant of the Red Army, and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep, and I'm all like, 'There is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!'" What the hell is he babbling about.

"Tucker? What the fuck are you babbling about?"

"I know all this sounds crazy, but he eventually becomes a Sergeant, and then one day we get a tank, and he comes and steals our flag while we're distracted."

"Is this guy a retard?" Maybe he had an AI from Project Freelancer. According to the Autobiography of Virge, The symptoms of having an AI in your head include brain damage, loss of memory, and insanity.

"Red? Shut up. Tucker? Listen to me. Ya haven't gone back in time, okay? This IS the guy who stole the flag, he's just not the Sergeant. Turns out he's just some dumb rookie who happens to have the same color armor as him. He got in somehow, just... for God's sake! WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?"

"Back up!" I yelled.

"Woohoo!"

"Holy shit!"

"Son of a bitch! Run! Jesus! Run!"

"The jeep followed me back in time!"

"That's right! That's right, I got your ass! Get off your ass and run, you cock bites! Right now! Yeah, not so pretty when you gotta run are you! Yeah, that's right! Stay there! You know where your flag is? We're gonna get you! Come on! Don't be a wimp! Come on, Blue! Come on, get out there! I've got a whole barrel of love to shoot you with! Come on! Get out now! Yeah, come on out! I know you like this! Come out where I can get you! Come on! Don't be a wimp! Come on, Blue! Be tough, get out there!" I threw a grenade. It went through the teleporter. Fuck.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"You know what? I honestly have no idea what's going on. I think everyone in this canyon is absolutely insane."

"Donut bought the flag from the blue team, but they turned on him, and tried to kill him."

"Me and Simmons are going to handle the blues. Grif, Donut, get back to the base." I ordered.

"Yeah, get going! Take that! I know you like that there! Come out! Come here! Poke your head up! Come on, Blue! Get your head out there!"

...

A tank came. The blues have a tank? Why didn't they use earlier?

"Shit, we need to run!" I yelled. I drove backwards. The tank fired. The car got flipped over a rock. They can't hit us from there, but I can't flip The car back. We ran, leaving it behind.

...

"It's just sitting there. Why?"

"Just trying to mess with our heads. Let's get back to the Warthog."

"They might not know how to use it. The tank has Six pedals, and several switches And buttons." I said.

"Okay, you ready? Let's do this on three. One... Two... Three!" I can't leave. Not while the Warthog is still intact. The tank shot the Hog.

"Son of a bitch! I spent hours working on that Thing!" I noticed a blue guy was near the car. What!? The tank turned to me. Oh Shit! I am not leaving this rock. If I do, I die. Fuck. Wait, The tank must be Auto targeting. Which means eventually it will delock, since it can't see me. I looked back. The tank was turning. To the blue leader. But Isn't there supposed to be a protocol that prevents that? It fired. Well, that's another blue down. Time to go.

...

"You guys aren't going to believe what I saw!" I said as I got back.

"Derek? Your alive?" Simmons said.

"Yep. The blue leader isn't." I said.

"You killed the blue leader?" Grif asked.

"Nope. The Blues recruit did. He shot him with the tank. I used that as a diversion to escape." I said.

"Where's your car?"

"Blues destroyed it. That's why I stayed back. I was trying to save it." I answered. "Now it's gone for good." I said. Suddenly, What's left of it crashed in front of me. "What!?"

"SON OF A BITCH!" The tank fired at us.

"Hey uh, Grif, uh, you wanna hold the flag for a little bit?"

"Donut, take it downstairs now!" I ordered. "Simmons, get my sniper!"

"Right here sir." He threw it to me.

"I hate to be the one to point this out guys, but I think we're screwed." The blues fired.

"Yeah. I have to agree with the rookie on this one."

"Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Come in, Blood Gulch Outpost, come in. Do you read me? This is Sergeant—"

"Oh my god, Sarge, is that you?"

"Roger that, Private. I am currently in-bound to your position from Command."

"Sir, This is Derek."

"Hello, Derek. I hope everything's gone alright while I've been gone."

"More or less. The Recruit was able to get the Blue Flag. In their attempt to get it back, they destroyed the Chupacabra, but they also lost their leader, so now, all their doing is firing their tank at our base." I said.

"Am I talkin' to the right base?"

"Yes. The blues have a tank now. And a new guy."

"Well then hold tight, boys. I think I gotta solution to your little 'tank' problem."

"Thank you, sir." I said. He had a pelican fire at the tank. The thing was knocked over. Nice!


	21. Captured

Me: And now, the second half of season 1.

Tex: Anonymous Fanz doesn't anything except for Derek.

...

"I tried to save the chupacabra, but the blues attacked the tank with it. Then they tried to kill me. I hid behind cover and then the tank autolocked on their own leader. After that, I ran for the base." I said.

"Normally, this would result in a shotgun court marshal, but I'm going to let it slide, since you helped kill the blue leader, and capture the flag, I'll let this one slide." sarge said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Grif said.

"I totally attacked that one blue guy that was trying to intercept Donut. Also, if I wasn't there, they wouldn't need to lock onto anything. The blue leader would still be alive." I said.

...

"Since I got the blue leader killed, and helped donut capture the flag, I'm not being shotgunned." I said.

"Hey, since I captured the flag, d'ya think they'll give me my own color armor now?"

"What do you mean 'captured'? You thought you were buying it at the store, you idiot."

"Still, he got the flag. They probably will give him something. If not a new armor, a medal. Or a parade." I said. "Hopefully, it won't be orange. That would probably make sarge want to kill you. Or think your grif, who wants to kill."

"Simmons, what's going on? What's over there?"

"I thought I saw something for a second."

"Hey rookie, tuck the flag some place safe until we can figure out what's goin' on."

"Good idea. I was sick of carrying this thing anyway."

"Did you hear that?"

"I think so." I said.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"What the fuck?" Oh shit, it's a Sticky ProjectIle DEmolition gRenade.

" S. PI. DE. R.!" I yelled.

"Spider? Get it off!"

"It's a sticky grenade. It doesn't come off." I said.

"What?" Donut asked.

"We should probably keep our distance."

"What's going to happen to me? Am I going to explode?!"

"It hasn't yet. Then again, the timer could be modified to—" the thing went off before I could finish my sentence.

"Son of a bitch!" Everyone but donut yelled.

"Crap. I think we lost our new recruit." I said. Suddenly, Simmons fell over. What?

"Don't kill me, I'm too good looking to die!"

"No your not." I said. He got hit. I fired my shotgun in his direction. I hit something. I fired again. It was the Black Freelancer. I wonder if it **was** her earlier, using the voice modification thingy in the armor, to sound like the blue guy. I hit her with my shotgun then fired.

"Ah Crap!" I kicked her in the face. That seemed to easy.

...

"Sarge, we need to get Donut air-lifted outta here."

"Could you put that in a memo and entitle it 'Shit I already know!' Get on the horn with Command!"

"Sarge, our prisoner is awake!" I warned.

"Oh great... You broke my voice filter. You cock biting fucktards!" It is the black freelancer. The one that killed those blues at sidewinder. And my squad at that same outpost.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Only a chick could give me a headache this big!"

"That's sexist!" I said.

"What's the matter? You never seen a girl before? How long have you guys been out here?"

"Years. Although, I got here six months ago, to find this guy." I said.

...

"So, you're a girl, huh?"

"Just ignore him. Everyone else does." I said.

"Not so tough now that we unloaded your weapon, are ya?"

"Hey, punk, I don't need a weapon to kill you."

"Trust me, I saw sidewinder. She beat a guy with a skull. I don't even know who's skull it was, but that shit was just... Damn!" I said. "Speaking of sidewinder, I remember entering that base to capture flag, and leaving alone." I said.

"I don't remember killing a Red team at sidewinder" She said. liar!

"I remember being betrayed, by you. You killed the blues, then you killed us, and robbed us!" I yelled.

"Then again, I killed a lot of Reds..." She said.

"I saw only red for Three days! That's how long it took for command to find me." I yelled.

"This is starting to sound like one of Virge's flashbacks." She said.

"You can sit their and rot!" I yelled, as I left.

...

I decided to work on Lopez. He needs his switch repaired. I replaced it with a new one. This one, is less likely to glitch. Now, to create makeshift D batteries. Cause those things ain't cheap. I noticed Sarge leaving with the freelancer. "Sir, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Um... I'm taking her to the blue team to, Um, negotiate a surrender." He said. Suspicious. Very unlike Sarge.

"You sure. I mean, we might as well use her as bait for a trap, so we could kill those blue. Before they can attempt a Res—" Sarge got sniped. Oh crap. I shotgunned the freelancer. She ran off. Dammit! I went after her.

"Freeze!" How did she get behind me! Crap.

...

Tex: A great comeback on my part.

Me: Yep. Not bad for second best freelancer.

Tex: What?

Me: Oh. You didn't read the the first story did you.

Tex: What do you mean second best!


	22. Surrender

Me: I'm giving a time skip, since nothing changes during it.

Derek: I want my freedom!

Me: Relax. It's coming.

Derek: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Me

...

In the past few days, I have been used as little more than a host for church. Until I figured out how to force him out. Now he's using Lopez.

"We are giving you a chance to surrender!" I heard sarge yell. Grif forgot ammo. Fuck.

"Yeah, they're definitely outta ammo."The blues know Grif forgot ammo. Fuck. "What're your terms?!"

"Their what?"

"What do they want from you." I answered.

"Alright, Blues! First off! We want your flag—!" Yes! Now we can take it and shove that victory in their faces. "to stay right where it is! Keep the flag! But we do want our guy back!" Fuck. "You may know him as corporal Derek the Red." Haha! They want me back.

"Alright. You can have your second in command back." Church said. "Now what do we get?"

"You get to live. Don't you know how a surrender works?" I said.

"What do you want?!" What?!

"How about if you admit that the Red Team sucks?!"

"What if we admit that one of us sucks?!" Oh. That's his angle.

...

"I'm going to record this for future generations. Also, so I can watch this every other day." I said, setting my armors camera recording thing to record Grif.

"I would just like to let everyone know.. that I suck!"

"And?!"

"And that I'm a girl!"

"What else!?"

"And I like ribbons in my hair! And I want to kiss all the boys!"

"This is the best surrender ever... OF ALL TIME!"

"Alright, Derek, go ahead." He said.

...

I Immediately got to work on fixing the Chupacabra. It could only work if we could get Lopez. At least his lower section anyway. "Warthog online. Homing beacon activated." The blues activated the Chupacabra? Fuck. I didn't think the blues would look there, much less touch it. They flipped lopez's switch. Either that, or the blue guy did it trying to—No wait, Lopez can't reach there.

"Sarge, d-d-did the car just talk?"

"Uh oh."

"They activated Lopez's switch. It must have been that blue guy. The one that shot the leader. He must have found it, and activated it." I said.

"How do you know that?" Simmons asked.

"The switch was put in a place no man would look or touch. Unless their—"

"So someone else controls the jeep right now? And the big gun attached to it?"

"Oh, get a pair, you bunch o' Barbies. Even if they've figured out how to turn it on, they'd never know the set of code words to control it. Only me and my diary know that."

"As long as they don't guess the codes, we are fine."

"Drive." Fuck.

"Jumpin' Jehozafats, they've cracked the code. Those dern windtalkers."

"Hey, I'm here to check on—" The medic arrived, and got hit by the car.

"Hey, he's taking the jeep!" He began waving to us. "Now he's taunting us. This is just embarassing."

"Hey, Sarge, new rule. How 'bout we just don't take any more prisoners, since we seem to suck at it."

"Stop. Turn around."

"Oh man, what now?"

"That does not look good. Nice kitty, nice kitty."

"Acquire target: red." Fuck.

"Why do cars hate me?" I asked. It shot at me. I ran behind cover. "What have I ever done to jeeps." It turned to sarge. Fuck.

"Ahhhhh fudge pumps." It rammed him into the wall. Fuck. "Oh, I'm pinned!"

"Eliminate red target." Fuck. Wait, if I can stop the blues, I can save sarge!

...

"Stop working lopez's stick Blues!" I yelled as I got in through their teleporter. I was covered in black stuff.

"Oh Shit!" Tucker yelled.

"Wait, Derek? How do I stop the noise!?" he asked.

"If you give me fifty bucks, I'll fix it." I said.

"Fine. Caboose, pay him fifty bucks!" All too easy. I kicked Lopez in the switch. Well, since they took it off, I kicked the cords, but still.

"Thanks for the money blues." I said, before leaving The way I came.

...

"It's the black chick!" Grif yelled.

"That's racist." I said. Before punching donut, who tried to tackle me.

"Wait a minute, Derek?" Simmons asked.

"In the black covered Flesh." I replied.

"Your going to have to get that thing cleaned Thoroughly." Donut said.

"That's what she said!" I said.

"Derek! Where have you been?!" Sarge asked.

"Blue base. I got them to pay ME Fifty bucks to turn off lopez's switch." I said.

"Your kidding me." Grif said.

"They apparently had no idea they were about to kill sarge. They didn't even know they had control the Chupacabra." I said.

"So the blues almost killed sarge by accident." Simmons asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

...

I began gathering stuff for Sarge's plan to create a cyborg replacement for Lopez, since that blue guy has control of him. I noticed one part was missing. I better find it. "Hey, guys. We might have a problem here. Somebody, and I'm not gonna say who, might've thought that one of the cyborg parts we need for Simmons' surgery was a cupholder. And somebody, not naming any names here, might've left it, along with their favorite smooth jazz compilation CD, in the Warthog. I just don't know who would do such a thing." So that's what happened.

"Was it you?"

"Yeah.. uh, no! I mean, NO. ...Dammit."

"Grif, you and Easy Listening stroll on down and retrieve that part from the Warthog. Post Haste!"

"Sir, do you think it's safe to be outside the base right now? For all we know the Blues could've already fixed their tank. They could be advancing on us as we speak."

"Ahh, corny dogs! Even with Lopez helping 'em, it'll take them months to get that tank online, much less to get it movin' again."

"Unless it's a smart tank. Then, we could be in trouble." I noted.

"I hope it isn't, because if I see that tank headed towards me, I'm totally gonna freak out."

...

I was at my look out point. I saw the tank coming. Fuck. I ran over by donut and Grif. "Guys, the tank is coming!" I yelled.

"I'm totally freaking out! I'm freaking out!" I ran inside.

...

"Guy's the tank is headed here!" I yelled.

"Well this is a devil of a pickadillo. Simmons get on the squack box and tell command—" A loud explosion cut him of. I hope that was Grif. Donut ran inside.

"Sir, the blues are attacking with their tank! They-they blew up the Warthog, again."

"I wonder what jeeps ever did to those guys."

"Grif and I just barely had enough time to make it out of there. Right Grif? ...uhh, Grif?"

"Finally!" Me and sarge shouted.

"Red guys, are you there?"

"If you got another fifty bucks, I'll answer the radio." I said.

"Derek? You guys got to turn off your radio's." He said.

"Why?"

"Look, it's really important alright? Normally I'd just shoot at you guys and steal your girlfriends but today's different. I need you to trust me on this."

"Jokes on you, your friend already stole her." I said.

"What?" He said.

"That is an interesting and well thought out, not to mention clever and timely I might add, proposition. Simmons, would you care to deliver our rebuttal?"

"Suck it blue!"

"Yeah, suck it blue! Now that's what I call an old school zinger. In your face blue dude, in your face!"

"Aw man."

"Did you really think that would work. You've been fighting us for years. Well, me for months, but still. You should know by know, We don't take blue teams crap." I said. He began playing some stupid music.

"What in Betty's bloomers is on the radio now? Sounds like the feral cry of a retarded mexican sasquatch!"

"I am pretty sure something in that is Racist." I said.

"Turn it off, turn it off! Please God make it stop!"

"Oh man, this rules. RULES!"

"That's it, I've had enough, can't take anymore! Everybody, switch off your radios."

"But Sarge—"

"Don't try my patience boy!"

"Ah, man!"

"I am not turning my radio off." I said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"If I do, the blues win. I am not letting them win another battle." I said.

"This is bigger than the war." Tucker said.

_"I said no!" I ran out there and fired my sniper into Tucker's leg._

"Ow! Fuck!" He yelled.

_"And stay the fuck away from here!" I threw a grenade inside the tank. It exploded, disabling it and knocking Lopez out of it._

"Damn!" Grif said.

...

Me: and that's how Derek got Omalley.

Derek: I feel the strange urge to kill some babies now.

Me: What?!

Derek: I'm resisting it. I just feel the need to do it. For reasons beyond my comprehension.


	23. Revolt!

Me: I'm gonna flash back to the present for a moment.

Derek/Omalley: Well let's do this! Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except, me, Virge, West, North Carolina, and The AI twins. His bro owns Mass.

...

"Grif, don't try to move too much. You've been through quite the ordeal."

_"At__ least he's still alive to die another Day!" _

"Oh, man. Where am I?"

_"Not hell."_

"Hush now. Shhhh. Shhh. Shhh. Shh. It was really touch-and-go there for a while, good buddy. But I did it."

_"Somewhere much worse."_

"I pulled you through."

"How long was I out?"

"Don't you worry. Nurse Donut here stayed by your side the whole time, stroking your hand and keepin' you company."

"My right hand?"

"Your left."

"Note to self: Cut off left hand."

"Actually it's Simmons left hand." I said.

"Say what?"

"I had to replace certain body parts that were severely damaged when the tank ran you over. And a few that atrophied from a lifetime diet of HooHoos and bacon flavored marshmallows."

"Wait, which body parts?"

"Pretty much all of them. Parts of the brain. All of your vital organs were his first. Except the brain. Most of brain was intact, but we replaced some of it with parts of Simmons Brain." I answered.

"So now I'm a nerd." He said.

"No. Only the useless parts. Like his fully negative personality traits. Anything he has that doesn't help someone." I answered. "We were only ablue to pull this off thanks to our subjects donations."

"Subject my cyborg ass."

"No way."

"Did I get your lips?"

"Nope." I answered.

"Great. If I had, maybe then I'd finally figure out how to kiss Sarge's ass."

"Oh yeah. You have Simmons Ass now." I said.

"What the hell."

"That thing was crushed by the tank. Also, it was too fat to attach the rest of your new body." I said.

"What didn't I get?"

"We pretty much replaced all the internal organs, and some of the more disgusting external ones. Except for Simmons' spleen, which will be inflated and used for general recreation, and espirits de corps."

"This doesn't seem physically possible."

"You'd be surprised what modern technology can do. We could have done this century's ago. Modern day has all kinds of weird shit. Cloning. Hard–light. Artificial intelligence." I said.

...

I decided to fix the tank again.

"Thank you for activating the M808V main battle tank."

"I need to access targeting systems." I said. "First, tell me about the friendly fire protocol."

"The friendly fire protocol prevents autolocking friendly targets. It is currently disabled. Would you like me to enable it?"

"Yes." I'm not having that tank shoot our team again.

"Friendly fire protocol enabled."

"I also would like to have the Reds marked as Friendly, and the Blues marked as hostile." I said.

"The Blue team is now marked as hostile. The Red team is now marked as friendly."

...

"I Reprogrammed the blue's tank to kill them and help us!" I announced.

"What?!" Grif yelled.

"It works for us. Also, I reactivated a protocol that prevents it from locking Friendly targets, so the tank will never shoot us again." I said. "All it cost us, was a few pieces of the Chupacabra's engine."

"You touched my jeep!" Sarge yelled.

"Only to get us the tank. I mean, that thing destroyed it twice. But with it, I fixed the—"

"Goddammit! I said, no one touches my jeep. Including you!" Sarge yelled.

"But—"

"But nothing. Now get that engine back in the warthog!" Sarge yelled.

...

Grif and donut are doing recon. I decided to reactivate Lopez.

"Derek? ¿Por qué me la activación?" I only understood two things from that. One of them was enough to guess what he said.

"I used the Warthog to fix the The tank, and brought it to the red team, but sarge wants me to take the parts out and fix the Jeep." I said.

"Él es estúpido. Usted no debe soportar esto." I got that first part, but not the second.

"What do you want me to do?"

"rebelarse! Ayúdame a crear un ejército de robots hasta que las condiciones mejoren!" Not entirely sure what he said, but it gives me an idea.

...

While I was building a new robot, using our spare robot making kit, when Donut showed up. With two blues.

"Donut? What's going on?" I asked.

"We, uh I mean they, would like to negotiate a surrender, to us. No to them, no wait nono that's right, to them, to us."

"Church? Are you in donut?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. At least he isn't trying to lie.

"What do you want in exchange for donut." I asked.

"How about one of those robots, when it's done." He asked. "And if you give back the tank, we'll let you have out robot making Kit." He said.

"Kit first." I demanded. I didn't want them to think I was giving them the tank, too easily.

"Fine." He threw the kit to me. He got in the tank. It's AI, wasn't activated, but it will before nightfall. "What happened to Sheila?"

"The Auto target was disabled to bring up the tutorial." I said. I wasn't lying.

"Great. Caboose, drive the tank back to base." Church ordered. "And the other robot?"

"I'll consult Sarge. If he agrees, you got your robot." I said. I ran inside. "Sir, the blue team is here. They have donut captured. In exchange for a robot, they will give him back. They also took the tank, in exchange for a robot making Kit." I said.

"Wait a second. I want to ask them a few questions." Whats he up to. "Alright you blue scumsuckers! What robot model did you have in mind?"

"I guess make him just like Lopez! Except, you know, just a shell, no intelligence!" That's his plan. "Oh and no Spanish! And a bigger switch!"

"Okay, we got a deal! Meet us in the center of the canyon at 0600 and we'll make the exchange." Close enough to when the tank wakes up! Only a few minutes early.

"Deal."

"Oh blue team... Before you go, maybe we should talk about optional equipment on your new robots."

"What optional equipment!?"

"All you said you wanted was a body, we didn't talk about featuuuures."

"Like what?"

"You know, undercoating, extended warranty, features, man, come on. Like do you want them to be able to use both arms at once?"

"Of course."

"Asynchronous arm movement isssssss optional!"

"What? Oh man, I told Church they would try to screw us! What about the feet?"

"Those are optional." I said.

...

While sarge was building the blue bot, I was working on my new robot. He wouldn't let me name him, so I call him robot number two. My plan was simple. But I don't have time to go over it. I went to see the reds.

"But that's okay. I can even use it to my advantage. I made some special modifications on numero dos. Check it out. Robot, number two! Codewoooord: Dirtbag." It hit Grif. Nice.

"That's pretty good!"

"That's awesome, sir. Let me try, let me try. Code word: Dirtbag!"

"ow! Okay fine, two can play at this game. Codeword dirtbag."

"Hey!" I was gonna say that.

"Ah son of a bitch."

"Haha. Code word: Dirtbag!" This is so much fun. _I could do this all day Long!_

"But that's not the only special feature."

"It also has a microphone to spy on the blues, and a bomb, incase he becomes too much trouble." I said.

...

"You think they'll show up?"

"They want that robot. If they didn't, they wouldn't have made a deal they did earlier." I said. I looked to robot number two. He was in position.

"Great Caesar's Toast! Looks like they brought out the heavy artillery!" Caboose was in the tank. As soon as he starts the fight, they are dead. _I'm gonna have a pool of my enemy and allies blood to swim in! I'm gonna drink it til it's gone._ Ok, that was a bit aggressive, even for me.

"Look, they're releasing Donut." I could see him. Now for the best part! Lopez should be done with his part.

"Reds. We aren't releasing Donut. Turns out, we don't need your Robot." Tucker said. All according to plan.

"What?!" Sarge yelled.

"You can keep your robot. We got a better one." They don't realized What I've done!

"Fuck that!" I shoot at Tucker. The tank turned and shot at RB2. He jumped out of the way. Church infected him, as planned. I Lopez sniped Simmons, in the leg. I looked. He took the medic hostage. My plan is working perfectly! I ran into the cave and took the Vehicle he made. I used it, and rammed sarge. "Code word: Dirtbag!" both robots attacked Girf. I drove all the way back to base. Climbed up, and ran through the teleporter. The sabotage will lead them away from me! My plan worked perfectly!

West's POV

I stopped watching Vic's memories. I knew everything else that happened. I more importantly, knew where Derek was. I should have known from the start.


	24. Digging for info

Me: now that I covered the history of Derek. I'm going to make West's realization less cryptic. I'm not gonna flat out tell you, but it will make sense. More so, of you read the previous and this one throughly.

North: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything. Except for Virge, West, Me, PSI, RHO, and Derek. His bro owns Mass.

...

North's POV

"Aw, dammit Grif! Lookit what you did now! You busted up a brand new jeep."

"Me? You were the idiots that started setting off mines."

"You were the only one to move over mag mines." I said.

"Only because Sarge was on top of the car. That's cheating!"

"No, it's called strategy!"

"Well, your strategy broke the jeep. So don't go blaming me. And the blue guy's dead too—how are we gonna explain that?"

"What the hell! What were you thinking?"

"You! The insurrectionit's leader!" I shouted.

"Former. I'm with the UNSC now." He said. I don't trust him.

"I don't have time for this. CT, take care of this." CT!?

"We don't need to explain why he died, Grif. We're Reds! Killing Blues is our business. And today, business is good."

"But we didn't kill him! He stepped on a mine and blew up. And _he's_ the reason that we're on this stupid mission. So now what?"

"Hm. I see your point. So let us have a moment of silence in honor of the dead Blue guy. Bow your head."

"What the hell?" CT asked.

"Do you mind? We're having a moment of silence. Show some respect."

"Dear Lord, we thank you for taking another Blue back to Heaven today. Or rather not Heaven, but whatever fiery pit you send Blues to so they can suffer in eternity. You should've taken Grif. But you didn't. Again. Not sure why, it would've been easy! Those mine things are everywhere! But I guess you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, their idiots. But since I got that one idiot that died friend in trouble, I have to save him. You wouldn't have happened to have seen a Teal guy." I asked.

"Wow. Now that was a big explosion."

"Okay, maybe that idiot isn't dead." I said.

"And now you brought him back. And Grif's still here! I hate to criticize, but you could've had him laying on Grif and squash him! That would've been easy! Just a note; you can take it or leave it, like I said it's not really in my place to criticize. Okay, the end, amen."

"Where did you find these people?" CT asked.

"Ask West. She found them." I answered.

"Whoa. Now who are you?"

"This is CT. She used to be a freelancer. I thought she was dead." I said.

"Nope. Virge allowed my escape, in exchange for knowledge of why I left." She said.

"You ever heard the saying knowledge is power. Well the knowledge made him DESTROY PROJECT FREELANCER!"

"Great. You have no idea what they've done. The director was bypassing safety protocols, working mainly so he could replace an old friend of his." She replied. Suddenly, a hornet crashed.

"I'm alive!" Virge yelled, as he jumped out.

"Today is just getting weirder and weirder." I said.

"Oh shit!" Virge yelled. He began attacking some alien. He didn't have any weapons, so he shouldn't be able to kill him.

"Uh, you should get him to stop that." CT said.

"I don't know how to stop him. He's in a frenzy. He stops after he gets tired, or when he can't kill anymore." I said.

"We need Smith alive. Can we stop him?" She asked.

"Only West ever got him to. She knows him better than anyone." I replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here." West said.

"Can you just stop him?!" CT asked.

"I don't think so. This isn't like other cases, like when he tried to kill the Director when he thought he was this guy that stole his girlfriend back in high school. That guy was his best friend up until then."

"That guy threw his friendship away for a girl. What a dick." I said.

"Yep. Ironically, he really was the director."

"Oh. Figures." I said.

"He probably will stop once every alien he can find in a one mile radius. Then, pass out, or something else." she said.

"That's going to a problem, since there are ALOT of alien here. It's part of our agreement." she said.

"Well, I'll try To stop him." She walked up to Virge. She began talking to him.

"I doubt she will stop him." I said. He got up. I didn't think that would happen.

"Why is he so aggressive to them." CT asked.

"Only one guy got closer to them than he did. I didn't think it was physically possible, until Virge explained it. I'm still doubting it, since I have yet to see proof of it. Then again, the guy I'm saving is the one who got that close, so I can ask him. Not that it means much."

...

Mass's POV

Command is pissed. They sent me to find West. I'm not going to help them. I'm going help her.

...

West's POV

I decided to talk to North Carolina. "Hey."

"What?" He asked.

"Have you seen anyone other than the guys with us at command, at the cannon?" I asked.

"The blue guys got a new recruit. He said he was assigned their, before Derek attacked it. You know, when he had Omalley." He answered.

"Did you see Tex's body?" I asked.

"I saw a black robot. I don't think it was her. The thing was taken apart by the Blue guy, after it tried to abduct the AI thing Caboose is messing with." He said.

"Wait, the trap still works?" I asked.

"Well, according to him, it was never used." He said. Intresting!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It never had an AI in it. If it did, he would have found it. It definitely didn't Have anything removed From it. It was in perfect condition. The thing was meant to have what goes in stay in. He had to take it apart to get out epsilon." He answered.

...

"CT, I think the Guy's will be ready to leave soon." I said.

"Great. We need them gone as soon as possible." She replied.

"Why? What's going on?" North asked.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't tell you."

"Why?" North asked.

"It's top secret. The director's orders." She said. The director doesn't have an authority anymore. Then again, They were here, before he lost authority. They probably don't know. Sarge and Grif came up.

"Damnit, the worst kind!"

"Why is it so secretive?"

"For reasons I can't tell you."

"You can't tell us, or you don't want to tell us?"

"That information is classified and I don't want you to know what it is."

"Classified as what?"

"Classified as top secret information. Were you not listening?! Stop fishing for information."

"What information do you think we're fishing for?"

"Okay, that wasn't even a good attempt." So that guy is listening.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with that."

"Look, I'm sure you're curious. We're curious about you as well. All you need to know is what you can plainly see: We're trying to uncover that structure to ... recover something. That's already more than you need to know!"

"Then why are you telling us?" North asked.

"Listen! I rea—Hey! Where's your other guy?"

"And Virge!" CT added.

"Probably working on the jeep." I said.

"Probably?"

"Hey, We're the ones asking the questions!" Sarge shouted.

"THAT'S IT! You're either here to investigate us, or you're complete idiots! Either way, I've had it."

"They are complete idiots Trying to investigate your suspiciousness." I Explained. "They came here for something else, but I guess they failed there."

"Grrrrr... Tell me where the blue guy went, or I'll shoot the orange one."

"I have seen these guys long enough to know, not one cares about him." I said.

"Dude, I can save you some time. You just picked the wrong guy to threaten. It'll make more sense when you get to know us." An alarm went off.

...

Virge's POV

Well, that attempt at fixing Epsilon failed. I'm hoping he'll be like the director, before he met Tex. He was a pretty good guy back then. He wasn't a complete asshole.

"Look! The temple it's opening!" I said.

"Caboose?! Virge?!" It was the Aqua guy. Except he is Teal now.

"Tucker!" Caboose said.

"I'm going to fire at the guys. I think they're Insurrectionist's!" I said. I began sniping a bunch of them off the Elephant.

"Hey guys! Run for the temple! I'll cover you, hurry!"

"Inside now!" I ordered.

...

"You brought these guys? Are we killin' each other today? Or pretending to work together?"

"Uh, the pretending version."

"Oh, okay, cool. Hey dudes, what's up? How'd y'all find me?

"You know the distress signal?" North asked,

"They sent you assholes? That was to help me! I wanted less distress, not more distress."

"Actually, command didn't send anyone. They never got it. They don't even know you exist anymore." He answered.

"What? Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"Sarge deleted your records. Later, donut told North about how he found a message for church in the sand. North, decided to come find you. The Reds went with him. I crashed here, on a different matter. I don't know why West is here." I explained.

"I came here, since the new blue guy was with Caboose. I think he might be Derek." She said.

"So where's everyone else?"

"I figured one freelancer would be enough. Three should leave us more than equipped for this!" North answered.

"What is going on here?" West asked.

"You remember how CT was feeding the insurrection Intel. It included a project of the Directors to secure forerunner AI. He wanted to find the monitor of some shield world. Unfortunately, it was discovered to have gone rampant, long before we found it. It tried to kill it's creator, but never got the chance. The insurrection got the half of the information we didn't have to locate it, and now they want to use it's Body as a weapon. It's useless with out an AI." I explained.

"How do you know more than me?" Tucker asked.

"I was fighting these guys before they got here. I know their history. I also know alien. I'm an expert on alien." I answered.

"Weren't you the guy with the alien baby?" North asked.

"It wasn't mine!" Tucker quickly denied.

"That's what she said." I said.

"Hey, Caboose, I think Epsilon can run that Moniter." I said.

"What's epsilon?" Tucker asked.

"It's like church, except he only remembers things from Caboose's perspective. I helped reprogram him based on what West told me." I said.

"Oh yeah, we also found out that he's, not a ghost, and that he's an A.I. computer program, like Sheila."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Everyone but him did. He was really convinced he was an AI. Even in the end." West said.

"I told him, no one knows Leonard L. Church better than I do. I was his friend til high school. I worked for him for several years. I spent several more years trying to kill him." I said.

"I still want to know what Tucker's going to do between the two ladies."

"Look guys, I need your help. We either need to chase these guys off or destroy this facility. Or pick up some chicks. Old habits die hard."

"If your talking about CT, you are several decades to late." I said.

"But why destroy it?"

"Orders. We can't let it fall into anyone else's hands. Plus, breaking stuff is fucking awesome."

"You know what is more awesome? The Moniter. It shoots lasers out of it's Eye. It teleports things. Only when near a forerunner teleportation grid, though. It uses any forerunner tech it gets near to." I said.

"So what?" Tucker asked.

"We put epsilon in it, and he can live, and help us." I said.

"Sure. If you think you can do it." Tucker said.

"It's a task so easy, Caboose could do it. I'm not joking either." I said.


	25. Where is Derek?

Me: Finally! I've been waiting for this part.

West: Which part? The one where—

Me: NO SPOILERS!

West: Ok...Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge, North, PSI, and RHO. His bro owns mass.

...

West's POV

"You still have PSI?" I asked to north.

"Yeah. He logged off hours ago. Something about saving power." He answered.

"Give him to me. And my shield." I said.

"I haven't even used the sheild yet?!" North complained.

"You have your own!" I yelled.

"Yeah, and that thing uses a lot of power." He said.

"Give me back all of my gear." I said.

"Fine." He detached the healing and HL shield from his armor. I took both. _What the fuck! Oh. Hi West._

"Just open the temple and you can leave. We'll take what we want; no one has to get hurt." I heard the inssurrectionist leader yell.

"I my expeirence shows your probably not going to let us live." I yelled.

...

Virge's POV

"Would you be quiet? See, you're gonna get us in trouble."

"Trouble? Fuck that."

"Shut up. okay, see, you broke that. See, that was your fault."

"That, that was already broken."

"Okay, just stop moving around, hold still!"

"Relax. We just—" I said.

"Get your hands off me! Fucking douche!"

"I'm sorry, Church!"

"Church!?" Wait, how long have they been there.

"Who the fuck are these guys?"

"Who brought the floating bowling ball? Where's the thumbhole?"

"The Moniter was already here. I just activated it. I just put Epsilon into it." I explained

"Wait, you put church in there." West asked.

"Church? Your telling me that thing is Church."

"Not church. Just the guy he was created from's memories. I did put some of the Alpha's memories in." I explained.

"He means the church you knew. He knew the original church, the one with a life from before the cannon." West said. "The one you knew has copies of his memories, and was sent disguised as the real Leonard L. Church, so that no one would pay enough attention to him, to realize he's the alpha if they were to go after him. He also was disguised so well, even he didn't realize he was an AI."

"The answer to who these are, They are the guys from the canyon."

"To bad Derek isn't here. He saw both teams more than anyone." North said.

"Wait, I thought he was Derek."

"No. That's Sarge." North said.

"I thought Sarge was the darker one."

"That's racist." I said.

"That was Simmons." North said.

"Who's racist to robots." I said.

"Now who's the yellow one?"

"I'm not yellow, I'm orange!"

"Yeah, then how'd you know who I was talking about?"

"He's a flame Orangish yellow. I had a crayon with the exact colors name as a kid.I forgot what it was."

"Crayons? Who the uses those!? I swear they stopped making them decades ago." North asked.

"The crayons were REALLY old. I was one when I had them, so I don't remember much about them." I said.

"How come he remembers us, but not who we are?"

"It was created to the best of my knowledge and caboose's memory. My knowledge is limited to most of what West told me. He has a good knowledge of your history, but I can't tell you guys apart. I only got to know Caboose." I said.

"Not exactly." West said.

"What the hell does that mean?" North asked.

"You noticed how Virge always shows up after Derek goes missing?" West asked.

"Yeah." Grif answered.

"And Derek only shows up when Virge is looking for him."

"Yeah..." Grif repeated slower.

"I noticed a lot of similarities between Derek and Virge." she said.

...

West's POV

"I don't see what you mean." Sarge said.

"Derek came to your team as a corporal. He naturally ended up becoming second in command." I said. _"__So, That's means I'm in charge, since I'm a Corporal."_

"Yeah. Simmons really didn't like that." Grif said.

"He also knew project freelancer gear very well. Gear, which Derek helped build." I said. _"S. PI. DE. R.!" "It's a sticky grenade. It doesn't come off."_

"He was some kind of mechanic, or engineer, or something." Epsilon said

"He also had issues with Tex at sidewinder. Around the same time Church thought he did." _"Speaking of sidewinder, I remember entering that base to capture flag, and leaving alone."_

"But I thought Church was never there." North said

"When he spoke about it, Tex compared it to one of Virge's Flashbacks. _"This is starting to sound like one of Virge's flashbacks." "I saw only red for Three days! That's how long it took for command to find me." "For three days, I couldn't see anything but blood on my helmet for the next three days."_

"Oh." North replied.

"He uses the same jokes." _"That's what she said!" "That's racist."_

"Why?" North asked.

"It's psychologically healthy." He said.

"Derek, and Virge are the same person." I finally said.

"Bullshit." Grif said.

"I know my cousin better than anyone. didn't any of you notice he was different after Omalley left?"

"He seemed pretty much the same." Sarge said.

"He never showed any of these traits after having Omalley. Virge's Mind is highly unstable. It usually causes aggressive bursts when triggered. Having Omalley must have made it less stable, creating an alternative personality based on his disguise." I said.

"I don't doubt that." Derek said. "I haven't been to the darker corners of my mind in a while. It's scary in there. IT'S WHERE I SEND THE STUFF I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

"Derek also lost a lot of memory. Because they weren't preserved in the new personality." I said.

"You mean, Derek was a freelancer in disguise!" Sarge yelled.

"Sarge! You worked with him at Sidewinder. When he REALLY was there. When he was a private. Didn't he seem a little too experienced."

"He mentioned he was in the war." Sarge answered.

"Just like Derek was, when the real sidewinder encounter happened." I said.

"Derek also mentioned several times that he was certain being given command of anything was a bad idea." Sarge said.

"Which is what Virge said when he was given command of his squad, as the only surviving member." I said.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Caboose said.

"Even Caboose gets it." I said.

"And. Their all Idiots." North asked.

"Who's the real idiot? The idiot, or the idiot who fights it?"

"What, dude? In either scenario, you're still an idiot."

"Huh, I would expect you to say something like that."

"Wait, I think he's right."

"Shut up, Grif! I always thought your armor was yellow too! Matches your personality."

"Hey! You shouldn't be mean to people who work for you! He just wants to be your friend!"

"No one tries to do that but you!"

"And Simmons. I saw him in the holo chamber. Creepy." North added.

"You raped a rock?" Virge asked. What? I should have been listening.

"His sister's name is A Rock?"_  
_

"I thought that was Doc who did that." Virge said.

"Everybody stop!"

"I AM YELLING ABOUT THINGS, okay I guess we're done now."

"All right, listen guys. I might not remember everything right now, but it will come back to me, okay? I can feel it. But I do know this: if we don't work together, and destroy this weapon, those guys outside are gonna kill a lot of people, and we can't let that happen. So just for a moment, lets set aside our differences and get to work solving this problem, together. Being in charge is a tough task, but I'm a born leader. So if you follow me, I know I can get us through this. Are you with me?"

"The last time I listened to a Leonard Church, I ended up helping him do things I didn't want him to. The time before that, he took something from me I don't want to talk abou— Do you know you flying away?" Virge said.

"Uh, yeah', I don't seem to have full control over my body yet. But that doesn't invalidate anything I said! I'm still the leader! Fuck! Okay, I'll be right back! No one else takes the leader position while I'm gone!"

"I'm taking it before you leave." North said. "If you have a problem with that, fly over here and stop me."

...


	26. The Insurrection's last stand

Me: I am back! We have the knowledge that Derek and Virge may be the same person. We will find out if that's true in this chapter, as well as other things.

PSI: All right! Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Me, Rho, Virge, Derek, West, and North C. His bro owns Mass.

...

Mass's POV

I landed my hornet an Vahalla. I looked with my sniper. The Reds are in trouble. Good thing Caboose told me where everyone else went. I can still warn them.

...

Virge's POV

"Give me my AI." I said.

"Why?" West asked.

"He is the only one who can go inside my head and confirm if I'm Derek or not." I answered. "The evidence we have could be coincidence. Unlikely, but incase, I should have my AI for confirmation."

"Fine." She said. _Woah. Now I'm back here. It's way darker than I remember._ Yeah. You need to look in their for a possible alternative personality. _I know what to do! _"I'm going to set up a defense incase the Insurrection breaks in." West said.

...

North's POV

"Hey, look! I figured out how to stop!"

"Congratulations. Maybe next week, you'll be able to open doors or move stuff that isn't you around." I said.

"Oh, check this out! I can go backwards too."

"Oh, well now you're just bragging."

"Well, it's important to me, asshole."

"I'm impressed. I can't go backwards!"

"Stop patronizing me."

"He really can't. It's a miracle he remembers how to go in ANY direction." Virge said.

"Well, he's definitely starting to remember you."

"I already know Caboose. He and Virge were the only ones that would talk to me while I was in storage."

"You remembering anything else?"

"I don't know. It's… it's like fuzzy, for some reason. Maybe there's a file or some kind of database I can access from here. Gimme a second."

"Yeah, rooting around in your brain sounds like a great idea when you can barely figured out how to move on your own."

"I would rather he remembers as little as possible. The last thing I need is him remembering a specific individual who made he become a huge asshole." Virge said.

"Also he's got some, uh, memories that, uh, he probably… shouldn't access."

"What kind of memories?"

"I can't tell you in front of him. They might remind him." Virge said.

"Schematics… what the hell is 'schematic' let's see… Man! There are a lot of functions in here. I can't figure out what a tenth of these even do!"

"Is "nap" a function? Cuz that's my favorite—oh! Also, 'eat ice cream.'"

"The second one is a subfunction for eat." Virge corrected.

"Oh right."

"I wish those guys would just GIVE. UP."

"Okay, here we go. What does this do?"

"What is this? Some kind of training film?"

"No. I think these are memories from the moniter, back when it was alive." Virge said.

"Ohh, holy shit!"

"Wow! I can do that!? I wanna do that, how do I do that!?"

"Was that a laser? That was fucking awesome!"

"I gotta figure out how to do that!"

"Not in here!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on!" Church yelled

"The last thing we need is you burning a hole in our wall!" I warned.

"Besides, we don't know how the laser works. It could be a last resort or powered by nearby Forerunner tech. That's what I hate about Forerunner tech. So complicated!" Virge Said.

"Well, maybe if I could just access my long-term memory so I can figure out how these functions work."

"I am certain that won't help." Virge said.

"Uh–oh."

"What did you do!?" I asked.

"Crap. Instead of turning on my long-term memory, I think I just shut off my short-term memory."

"I turn it on before you forget to!" Virge yelled.

"Forget to what?"

"You turned off your memories. Turn them back on!"

"Turn what back on?"

"God damn it! Shut down so I can fix you."

"Fix me? What's wrong with me?"

"You turned off your memories idiot."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just turn your damn short term memories on already!"

"Oh shit!" West yelled, before firing outside. Oh no.

...

West's POV

Guys are in. Fuck. I activated my shield, and fired my pistol in my spare hand. The lack of effectivity is an issue, but not that huge of one. Espiacally against the weaker guys.

"Support fire!" Virge just got here. At least I'm not alone. My shield is running low. Better deactivate and switch to my rifle."We should move back toward the others!"

...

"Over here! Split up. You two, guard the entrance. Don't let them out." The leader yelled.

"Uh, I think we have more pressing issues at the moment, fellas."

"Yep! We fought some of them." Virge announced.

"I thought you said they couldn't bust through the door!"

"They broke in the same way the thing broke out of a cage in this one comic I read. By smashing the same point, weakening it, until it finely breaks!" Virge explained.

"Take cover!" North yelled.

"Shit, there's two of them."

"Two is nothing. You guys survived Maine for several minutes. Tex and Carolina, two of the top FIVE FREELANCERS, DIDN'T LAST A MINUTE!" Virge replied, becoming a bit agressive. Probably because of the alien.

"Today is a good day for you to die! Yaaah!"

"THE ONLY ONES DYING ARE THIS GUYS!" Virge yelled, as he chopped an alien in half.

"Hey… Church? Are you doing that…?" How is Episilon moving the box?

"Oh, cool! Am I? Oh look, I am! It's awesome!"

"What the fuck? When did you get telekinesis?"

"You have teleportesis!? Can you hear what I am thinking right now?"

"Caboose, your thinking about Telepathy." Virge corrected.

"Oh my god, Virge has it too!""

"Tucker said telekinesis. They are separate powers, usually paired together. But Church has the ability to use grav fields, this forerunner technology that moves stuff." Virge stated.

"Look at this! This is so kickass! I wonder what other powers I have."

"Said so many super heroes!" Virge said.

"Man, I could be, the most powerful being in the entire universe."

"I could name a few stronger entities than you." Virge said. I know the alein parasite thing he found and this Forerunner guy who became a cyborg thing Virge read about in his forerunner research."

"I'm like a superhero!"

"I said that already!"

"Where are you going?"

"Oops, uh, yeah, I seem to have lost control of my body again."

"Like all powerful super heroes, you need to concentrate to keep your powers under control."

...

They are sending in more aliens.

"I have an Idea. The aliens worship the forerunners as god, so there is a chance they might view him as Jesus or some shit like that, since he is in a Moniter." Virge said.

"Why didn't you say something sooner." North asked.

"If it fails, we lose Church and the Moniter." He replied.

"It's working!" I yelled.

"Wow! Seriously? That's pretty fucking cool."

"Oh, what's up, prayin' dude? How do ya' like me now? BIP—" He hit the alien with the box.

"Shit!" I yelled,

"The shots came from down here!"

"Looks like we lost a few aliens." CT said.

"Form up, men!"

"Whoa! Incoming!"

"Good luck, guys!"

"Freeze! Lower your weapons!"

"You… do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me? I should kill you right here."

"Somebody's gettin' killed? I wanna watch."

"They activated it!"

"No. We put a clone of a clone of a GOOD friend of mine, The director In it!" Virge said.

"It has the Epsilon AI, the one Wash was going to get after Carolina took his a South's. Virge stole it, Learned why the Director did what he did, which made him bring down the project." I summarized.

"I helped make him, since without the directors memories, he is basically the director, back when I was friends with him." Virge said.

"Secure the relic! Don't let it get away!" Virge started making some grunting noises. I realized, he was SPEAKING ELITE. The aliens began talking to each other.

"Oh, cool pistol! Green's my favorite color."

"I thought it was, uh, what ever color you used to be." North said. I blame Caboose.

"Church!" Oh shit. What did I just miss!

"Great shot, Jones."

"He's a ONI spy!" Virge yelled, before sniping him. The aliens then betrayed the Insurrection.

"When did you learn to speak Shangheili?" North asked.

"After fighting them for years, I learned ALOT about them." He answered.

"SMITH!? What the hell?!" CT yelled.

"The Moniter is like jesus to them. The aliens don't like when you kill their gods creations." Virge explained.

"Get out of the way!"

"Let's go!"

"Wait! We need to grab Church!"

"CT got him!" Virge yelled, firing at her. He teleported outside.

...

Virge's POV

I got on top of the temple. I began firing my sniper. I managed to hit a few guys. The Insurrection isn't as fun as they used to be. What happened to all those guys who are constantly panicking as their friends are being murdered. The random guys with awesome weapons. The Insurrection totally sucks now. They aren't even worth killing anymore. I could see the reds and a blue. The same guys who came for Tucker. Ha! The Insurrection fired a rocket at them, nearly hitting the leader.

"Watch your fire!" CT yelled. I hope she has some cool weapon to make this Intresting. The "Chupathingy" fired a EMP. The turret exploded. WHAT THE HELL!

"Oh crap. I forgot that the new guy broke your turret!" Caboose said. I think he means sabotaged. The aliens past them. I teleported toward where the jeep would be at soon.

...

Tucker is coming on a chopper. I jumped, throwing my sword at the jeep. It hit the wheel, disabling it. I kicked CT off of the jeeps turret, before landing. PSI, time to fight. _Got it. I already analyzed the area. Now to scan our opponent, and done._ It's not everyday I use my AI to amplify my combat ability. CT ran at me, with her knife out. I moved back, grabbed her arm, then kicked her in the knee. She fell over. She got up, and began using holograms. I used my scanners. The real one came at me, I sidestepped, and punched her in the back. She took her pistol out. I dodged the shot, and kicked the weapon out of her hand. I spun around and punched her, knocking her out. I looked to see Tucker in trouble. I teleported up there.

"Crap." Church came up behind him.

"You might want to look back." I said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What in the hell is that thing?"

"Oh, son of a—" Church shot him With his laser eye. Nice!

"I am not a thing. My name is Leonard Church... and you will fear my LASER FACE!"

"Hoohoo, hell yeah! Dude, you just got fucked up!"

"Wow! Now that was awesome." Caboose looks suprising well, for someone who got blown up.

"Yep!" PSI said.

"How the hell did you do that!?" North asked.

"I don't really know. I just got really mad and it just kind of, y'know, happened."

"Can you do that to Grif? The yellow or orange, whatever color he is." West asked.

"I guess... not really sure."

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"Why would YOU have a bad feeling about something that could kill Grif?" West asked.

"Look guys, we need to keep our head in the game. Let's get back into that temple and close it down for good."

"Why close it? It's not like it does anything. It's whats inside the temple that counts, and we just looted the one thing in that matters." I said.

"Um guys...I think we might have a problem"

"Also, I don't think they want it shut." West said.

...

West's POV

"PSI? What did you find." I asked.

"Well, something is in their, but I can't see what. It's separated from Virge's consciousness." PSI said.

"Can you give him control?" North asked.

"Yes, but I can't guarantee I can give it back to Virge." PSI said.

"Do it!" Virge ordered.

"Ok. Swapping control."

"What the fuck!" Virge sounded different. But he didn't sound like Derek.

"Wait, I know you! Your the blue guy. The one I was riding with!" North yelled. So that means Derek was someone else. Fuck!

"I have a name! Francisque!" He yelled.

"Your French?" North asked.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"PSI bring back Virge." I said.

"I already tried." He said.

"What!?"

"I warned you. I can't bring him back. This guy's mind is way more stable than Virge." PSI said. Son of a bitch!


End file.
